Where Your Heart Is
by sabrina.starlight
Summary: Hormones are having their toll on the Golden Trio. Being a teenager is hard enough... Throw falling in love into the mix... And things really start getting tough. GOF
1. Leaving the Dursley's

**Disclaimer: I have Harry Potter tied to a chair in my closet, but he's originally owned by J. K. Rowling. Plot belongs to me.**

**A/N: Well here's the first chapter. I hope you like. Tell me if there's any major mistakes.**

Have you ever had to deal those people that wont just shut the bloody hell up? Ronald Weasley has. In fact he's been dealing with it every second, of every minute, of every day, for the past month! And frankly, he was getting fed up..

"Are you positive Harry's okay?"

"He's fine Ginny," Ron sneered through unwilling teeth.

"Has he replied to your last letter?"

He groaned, "Not yet Ginny."

"Has he -"

That's it! Ron felt like his head was about to explode. "No, Ginny he hasn't talked about anything that concerns you! Yes, he's bloody well fine! And since I know you're going to ask in ten more minutes.. No, he hasn't replied to my letter yet!" Sighing heavily, he let out a giant breath he'd been holding in ever since his sister entered the room.

Ginny turned pink at his sudden outburst. Then muttering something Ron didn't quite catch, she scurried out of his room. He grunted, collapsing back on his bed. Ginny was _always_ a chatterbox. It's something he should be used to by now. But, lately it's all about one thing.. Harry.

She **eats**,** breathes**, and **sleeps**, nothing but _Harry. _She lost interest in quidditch, she lost interest in school, her world seemed to revolve around nothing but _his_ best friend. The thought made Ron cringe. Harry never noticed Ginny. To him she was just his best mates sister that blushes, says incoherent things, and locks herself in her bedroom whenever he's around. This is what deeply worried Ron. Harry didn't like Ginny, yet Ginny seemed to be in _love_ with Harry. That or seriously and mentally obsessed..

But the thing that _really_ annoyed Ron wasn't the fact that Ginny liked Harry. No, it was the fact that he was sure Harry would like Ginny back if he got to know her. Then instead of Ginny gloating to _him_ about Harry, she would talk to the bloody git herself. But as far as Ron knew, Ginny has never said as much as five words to him. _Ever. _Not once in the past three years! Absurd, isn't it? She obsesses over the guy all summer, yet when he finally comes, she refuses to do so much as look at him. She'd much rather stair at her feet and put her elbows in butter dishes. Yes, Ron noticed that in his second year. It was like some invisible force controlled her whenever Harry was around. Though he had to admit, it _is _nice to hear her shut-up for once.

Still, it doesn't seem the same without Ginny laughing, talking, joking, _living. _But Ron wasn't going to stand for it anymore. Nope. He's going to march right in her room and say, 'Act like yourself around Harry, or give up all hope of him ever liking you and crawl in a ruddy hole!' Yes. That sounded just about right.

Well, perhaps he could be a bit more sensitive than that. But, sensitivity defiantly wasn't Ron's best skill. He sighed, running his hands through his mused hair. Who always knows what do in any given situation? Ron smiled, only one person came to mind. Hermione Granger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If someone was to say that Harry missed Hogwarts, it would be a serious understatement. Sitting in the middle of the crammed room he was forced to sleep in, Harry was half tempted to run out and scream "I'm lost!" at the top of his lungs, just so the Knight Bus would come and swift him away.

Dumbledore wouldn't be pleased if that would happen though. For some stupid reason he insisted Harry stayed there on Private Drive. It almost made him wonder about Dumbledore's sanity. For someone who claimed to care so much about him, he was doing a poor job at showing it. More than anything Harry would prefer to be at the Burrow, the closest thing he's ever had to a _real _home. But, he also had a stinging desire to be with Sirius. Harry had so many questions for him (most revolving around his parents) and Sirius was the only one who can give him the answers. Besides Remus, but Harry wasn't sure if he felt completely comfortable asking such personal questions to his former professor. Especially after their last encounter considering he turned into a giant man-slaughtering werewolf that almost got him killed. Not the best of memories..

Yes, he would feel much more comfortable and relaxed with Sirius. Problem was, Sirius was wanted for various murders he never committed. Which means Harry may never have the chance to _really_ bond with his godfather..

He slammed his fist onto the wall angrily. This was all Peter Pettigrew's fault! And the idea of him cowering around in the streets somewhere sickened him further. How could someone betray there own friends? Harry sighed, slamming his head onto the pillow. He stole I side glance at the picture moving on his dresser. It was of his parents, they looked so happy.. care-free even. Harry would give anything to have that feeling.

He grimily picked up the photo to take a closer look; something he's done plenty of times before. He most likely mesmerized it's smallest features by now. Still, he couldn't seem get enough. He lightly brushed his thumb over the faces that were smiling happily up at him. Is that what love did to a person? His gazed turned to his mother's flushed face. She really was beautiful. Harry's dad seemed to notice too as he again smiled honorably at her and started spinning her around. Harry hoped he be able to do that with someone someday. Cho's image came to mind. She was rather pretty, but other than that he knew nothing about her. Just that she was in Ravenclaw and that she played quidditch. He smiled slightly, carefully placing the old photo back on the dresser. "Someday," he whispered to himself as he went to turn off his desk lamp. Hedwig hooted in reply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it's came to our notice-"

"That someone-"

"Pacifically _you_-"

"Decided to play match-maker-"

"With said sister."

Ron sputtered, staring back in forth between the twins. "How did - How did you-?"

"We've been snatching your letters to and from Miss Granger since your second year mate."

"Surprised you haven't caught on."

"What?!" Ron gasped with wide eyes.

"Well we wanted to find out what was so bloody interesting about her.."

"So we decided to intervene."

"Apparently she's interesting enough to get our brother all hot and wound up, eh Fred?"

"Exactly George."

Ron's ears turned pink at the last remark. 'No,' was all he could think. 'He did _not_ like Hermione. No way.'

..So he spent a little extra time getting ready when she came over. So maybe he spends a little more time on her letters than he does Harry's. That meant nothing, absolutely bloody nothing.

"..."

It did mean nothing right?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ron lied.

"Shall we do a replay of this morning George?"

"I think that's in need Fred."

"Oh mum, is that a letter from Hermione?!" Fred wailed, doing a poor impersonation of their brother.

"You know she gets an Outstanding in everything mum? Did you know that?" George continued.

"Why yes Ronnie, I did know that!" Fred said in a high-pitched and unusually girly voice, "Oh I just can't wait until I have a bunch of bushy-red-headed kids in the backyard? Right Archie?" The color automatically drained from Ron's face.

"Right, Molly." George said in a low voice highly different from their father's.

"Mum did not say that! Shut it!" Ron squeaked still extremely pale.

"Well not while you were-"

"Still in the room." Fred finished.

Ron blushed pushing past his brothers and running down the stairs. Why, Oh why couldn't he be an only child? He sighed as he stumbled into the kitchen. In a flash he was at the kitchen table, stuffing what appeared to be freshly baked blueberry muffin in his mouth. When in doubt, stuff your face. That was Ron's motto.

"I see you haven't changed much." Ron half-choked, half-laughed, half-cried as he jerked around to face the one, the only-

"Hermione?!" Ron gaped.

"Er- yes?" she asked, confused at his astonishment. He continued to stare at her. She huffed, glaring at him menacingly, "It's not polite to stare Ron."

Ron shook his head and slowly drifted out of his trance. "Sorry," he muttered, "But what are you doing here? Er- not that I don't want you here." he added when he saw her get offended.

"Well I was invited," she said smugly, "Your brothers thought I'd enjoy being here for the last month of summer. Besides, your mother _did _buy me a ticket to the Quidditch World Cup."

"You hate Quidditch," he pointed out.

"No I don't!" Hermione argued, "I just know there's more to life than a silly sport."

"It is not a silly sport!" Ron retorted back at her.

"Oh yes, risking your life to fling around a ball isn't silly at all." she said sarcastically.

"Well, it's better than sitting an a library reading _'Hogwarts of History' _for the umpteenth time."

Hermione made a gasping noise before turning her back and marching out of the kitchen toward the stairs.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Ron called out to her.

"I'm going to Ginny's room if you must know!" she huffed. "And if you keep acting like a git," she added more quietly, "I wont be sharing with you any ideas on how to set her up with Harry either," she smirked and marched prudery up the stairs. Fred and George we're at the top, grinning idiotically having heard the whole thing.

"Awe, a lovers first spat.." Fred said in phony sweetness. Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't think that was their first," George added quite seriously.

"What are you two on about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Fred asked mockingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way to Ginny's room. "I don't even want to know," she stated as left them deserted in the hallway.

"This will be an interesting month." Fred commented.

"Interesting year."

"Interesting everything," Fred agreed.

"But -" George added wickedly.

"There's no reason for us-"

"Not to help out-"

"This interesting-"

"All _too_ interesting-"

"Situation-"

"Our siblings are in." George finished, grinning widely at his brother.

"What do you say we send our friend Harry an invitation? It'll be no fun with out the-boy-who-"

"Saved our _darling_ sister's life." George added quickly.

"Yes, no fun at all." Fred agreed.

George took a giant whiff of the air, "Love's in the air!" Fred laughed patting his brother on the back.

"Lets talk to Ron about Harry mate." George nodded in agreement stumbling down the stairs with Fred.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five times this week. He had the same ruddy dream _five times. _Harry moaned rolling over in his bed. His scar hurt. Never a good sign..

At that moment something slammed in his window. "What the -" Harry muttered getting to look outside. He opened window, peeking down.

It was an owl. The owl Sirius gave Ron and it _wasn't_ moving. Harry frowned thinking it was dead, when it suddenly flew up, hooting like the bloody Hogwarts express. Letters we're thrown all around Harry's room as it glided around. "Shut up!" Harry hissed, hoping the bird hadn't woken his Uncle.

Surprisingly the bird got quiet, but still zoomed swiftly around the room. Rolling his eyes Harry gathered all the letters. Immediately recognizing Ron's hand writing, he tore the first envelope open.

**Hey mate! **

**Hope Pig's not giving you a hard time. Don't ask, I didn't name him..**

Harry glanced up at the flying bird. Pig? Who would name a bird, Pig? He doesn't even resemble a pig. Though he doubted many birds do.

**Are you excited for the ****Quidditch World Cup****? Only three more weeks and you're out of there!**

'_Yes three more ruddy weeks_.' Harry thought angrily, but continued reading.

**Nothing exciting going on here. Mum's throwing a fuss about you. Dad continues to obsess over rubber ducks..**

Harry snorted.

**You know, the usual. Oh and Ginny continues to talk..**

**And talk..**

**And TALK!**

Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

**Would you like to know what she talks about?**

**You.**

Harry blushed a little almost reluctant to keep reading.

'**Harry this, Harry that' She's worse than mum.**

**Oh but don't worry she doesn't talk about how amazing and cute you are..**

Harry blushed more getting a little embarrassed.

**Okay that's a lie. **

Yes, he was defiantly embarrassed now.

**Look maybe if you just talk to her she'll act more like herself around you.. Maybe then this madness will end.**

**..Harry, I'm almost deaf.**

Harry rolled his eyes.

**Yes, you read right, **_**deaf. **_**If you don't talk to her, my eardrums will blow out of my head.**

**But, no pressure.**

**Just think about it.**

**Wishing you well (Hermione does too)**

**Ron**

Harry re- read the letter and blushed a little bit harder. Okay, so Ginny liked him. What was he supposed to say? If he told her he didn't feel that way towards her she might end up - crying or something. He didn't want to make her cry..

Harry sighed and picked up another letter. It looked like Hermione's handwriting. Wait, did that mean she was at the burrow? Harry glanced back over at Ron's letter. 'Wishing you well (Hermione does too)' Harry grunted, narrowing his eyes. They invited Hermione but not him? He shook his head, opening the letter.

**Dear Harry,**

**How has you're summer been? I'm sure you're confused as to why I'm at the burrow..**

"Yeah, you could say that," he muttered darkly.

**Well Fred and George invited me. **

Harry's eyes widened.

**Surprising, I know. Don't ask me why though. I have no idea how their brain works. I'm actually starting to wonder if they even have one.**

Harry laughed out loud. He missed Hermione's know-it-all remarks..

**I have a feeling you're next though. I just heard them mutter something about inviting you. I can't be too sure, because I was in Ginny's room at the time.. So I might have miss heard. **

Harry frowned.

**Don't give up yet though, because I'll be sure to talk to Ron about asking Miss Weasley (who I'm sure wont mind) about you coming early. **

**By the way Ron's being a git.**

Harry grinned, '_In a fight already?_' he thought knowingly.

'**But you hate quidditch.' he says. 'Why are **_**you**_** here?' he says. Ugh! Sometimes I just want to smack in the head with a book!**

Harry rolled his eyes. Leave it to Hermione to use books as her ultimate weapon.

**By the way Ginny says 'Hi' among other things..**

Harry blushed, eyes widening. '_Why is everyone mentioning her?_'

**I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. What I meant was she also has been wondering '**_**How you were?' **_**, '**_**If the Dursely's were still being complete pest?'**_**, things like that.**

Harry's blush softened a little, but remained there. '_Then why does she write me and ask those things?_' he thought quietly.

**Well, I hope to see you soon.**

**With Love,**

**Hermione**

Harry shrugged off the thoughts of Ginny picking up another letter. He didn't recognize the handwriting, but knew immediately who it was when he opened the letter and saw the changes in the ink. Fred and George.

**Hiya Harry!**

_**Gred and Forge here! Wishing you a Merry Summer.**_

**Well maybe it hasn't been so merry for you-**

_**But that's all about to change.**_

**Because you are personally invited-**

_**To the wonderful-**_

**Amazing-**

_**Oh so fabulous-**_

Get on with it already.

**Burrow!**

_**We'll be there at four o'clock today. Mum doesn't know. So it'll probably be like a surprise birthday present for her.**_

Harry snorted.

**Sure, she'll be all mad at first and say, 'I can't believe you got him with out my permission!'**

_**But then she'll get all mellow and say, 'Harry dear, you're as skinny as ever! I'll whip up a big batch of pancakes!'**_

**With Bacon-**

_**And eggs-**_

**A pound of sausage-**

_**A jug of milk-**_

**And plenty of fried potatoes.**

_**..I hope you eat light today.**_

**Because you'll most likely be stuffed with food here.**

_**Spreading the love-**_

**Oh yes, the love is spreading,**

**Gred and **_**Forge**_

Harry laughed out loud at the letter. The twins always knew how to make the simplest things funny. He smiled throwing the papers back on the bed and dragging his trunk out from under it. He was leaving Private Drive and he couldn't have been happier.

**A/N: Review and I might let you be Harry's new closet buddy. It gets very lonely in there..**


	2. Getting There

**Disclaimer: I flooed to the burrow and captured Ron Weasley. He's now tied up and stuffed under my bed. I have a theory that him and Harry are conspiring against me though.. Best keep a watch on them. JK Rowling's not pleased with me, I've already stolen half the trio. Plots mine.**

**Jimmy- Let me just say that I love you! You're always leaving really good reviews for me. Nice and long. Yes! Grown-up was what I was going for. I decided to do something not as crazy so they are more in character. Oh, and I'll probably skip around with different points of views. Mainly from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny though. There might be some Cedric too, we'll see. **

**KoshKing777- Yeah, you defiantly haven't seen the last of Fred and George. I always wanted her to talk to him to! It bugged me that she didn't.. But, no worries they'll talk in my story.**

**Special thanks to, iluvpuddin, Noc007, ikffrox, sarahfrances04, honorchoirsinger, and GinnyWeasley36**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me."

"No, Ron that will never work-"

"We need more subtle way to tell Harry-"

"He needs to date our sister."

Hermione coughed loudly, "I said excuse me!"

Ron grunted and threw his hands in the air dramatically, "Well what do you two suggest then?!" Fred and George exchanged a look of mischief.

"We thought if we-"

"Locked them in the laundry room-"

"They might take a hint."

"Boys!" Hermione huffed.

"Why the laundry room?" Ron asked oblivious to Hermione's wanted input.

"It's small-"

"But not too small."

"It also smells like raspberry soap, which always creates an atmosphere." George looked at his brother confused.

"I though it smelled like strawberries?"

Fred shrugged, "They both end in berry.."

"Too true," George agreed.

"Can I please talk now!" Hermione screeched throwing a pillow at them off Ron's bed.

Ron covered his ears, "There's no reason to scream Hermione!" She shot him a dirty look. The twins merely smiled amusingly.

"I think you guys are going at this all wrong," Hermione stated, ignoring Ron.

"Yeah, 'cause you're the only one who's ever bloody right.." Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione rolled her eyes. The twins continued to smile and beckoned Hermione to go on.

"You need to get Ginny to act herself around Harry.." Ron snorted rudely, "And to do that she has to move on - get over Harry."

"That's observed!" Ron cut in, "It'll never happen!"

"I wasn't finished," she added smugly. Ron rolled his eyes leaning back in his chair. Hermione sighed again, "She has to at least _think_ she's over him. Then she'll be more calm and collected around Harry."

"You can't think you're over someone and not be over them!" Ron yelled again, "That's rubbish!"

"It's called denial," Fred said smoothly.

"Ginny _is_ in denial! She's never admitted to us that she liked him!" he pointed out.

"Ah, but she has-"

"admitted it to-"

"herself," George finished.

"Of course she has, you can't like someone and believe _yourself_ that you don't like them!"

"Then who do _you_ like?" Fred asked smirking. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I- well I -uh, " Ron sputtered, "No one. I like no one."

"Yes you do," George stated simply.

"You're just-" Fred continued.

"In denial," George finished. Ron glared at his brothers, but said nothing more. He became practically interested in a loose floor board.

"Right well," Hermione muttered, "I think we should get her interested in another boy."

"No!" Ron shouted at once, "No! No other boys!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Grow up Ronald," she scowled. "It will get her focus away from Harry, while at the same time showing Harry that Ginny _is _a girl other boys are obviously interested in. It'll make him think," she concluded.

"You are brilliant my friend," George smiled.

"We like the way you think," Fred added, smirking at Ron's flushed face.

"Why thank you," Hermione smiled obviously pleased with herself. Ron grunted, fiddling with his shoelace.

"I say we go for that Cedric boy."

"He's going with us to the Quidditch Cup, right?" Fred asked, wheels turning in his head.

"Yeah, his dad's a friend of our dad."

"Wicked," Fred grinned.

Hermione smiled, "Cedric Diggory? The one in Ravenclaw?" The twins nodded. "Oh that's perfect, he's very -" Hermione blushed crimson, "well built.." she trailed off. The twins smirked.

"It - It's not all about looks 'Mione!" Ron huffed.

"I know that!" she argued, "But - well it _is_ a benefit," she said, blushing again. Ron narrowed his eyes and glared at his shoelace.

"Well it's settled then!" Fred said standing up, his twin followed.

"Yep, we get Ginny to like Cedric-"

"Causing Ginny to actually-"

"Act like _Ginny_ near Harry," George smirked.

"Harry realizes what he's missing.."

"Falls madly in love with our sister-"

"Gets jealous of Cedric-"

"Fights for his girl!"

"Then next thing you know Mum's planning their wedding!"

"Excellent!" They chorused together. Hermione smiled, moving towards the door, "Off to get Harry then?" she asked.

"Four already?"

"Almost," Hermione stated.

"Then, we're off to get Harry," Fred agreed.

"Back in a jiffy," George smiled, following his twin out of Ron's room. They both winked at Ron, before closing the door behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean through the fireplace?!"

Harry had to force himself not to smile, "That's how underage witches and wizard's get places, they use floo powder."

"Isn't that an illness?" Dudley ask while stuffing his face with potato chips.

"No. floo, f-l-o-o."

"I don't care what it is they're not fooing in **my** fireplace!"

"_Flooing_," Harry corrected.

"Whatever it is!" Vernon sputtered. Harry bit his lip and turned his gaze toward the floor. His uncle was a rather funny site when he was pissed. "What are you smirking at boy?!"

"I'm not -" but he was cut off by a bright blue flame forming in the corning of his eye.

"You're stepping on my foot!"

"Sorry George, but this fireplace is too cramped. How do they expect to ever have any visitors?" Vernon looked like he was about to come up with a smart remark, but was into much of shock to do so. Dudley continued to eat.

"Hiya Harry!" the twins chorused.

Harry smiled, pleased to see his Uncle have nothing to say, "Hey Fred, George."

"Best be off then-"

"Here's your floo power."

"Thanks guys," Harry said picking the powder out of the jar. The twins eyed Dudley suspiciously.

"What do you say we have a bit of fun before we go?" George whispered in Harry's ear. Harry smiled as they offered Dudley their latest invention.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny hummed quietly to herself as she read through her recent letters. Colin has been writing to her almost every week this summer. As far as Ginny was concerned he was her only _true_ friend.

Colin knew about the Tom Riddle's Diary in her first year. She told him about it a couple months before he was petrified. He thought, like her, that it was really cool at first. But when the diary started twisting Ginny's thoughts around, he told her she should give it to a teacher to be examined. Ginny was too stubborn to listen though. That's when Ginny made the mistake of telling Tom. She told him that Colin said he wasn't safe. She told him how he thought that the diary was getting control of her, making her think differently on things. Tom told her that was ridiculous and scolded her for ever being friends with the mud-blood. The old Ginny would have yelled at him for calling Colin such a crude word. But, like Colin assumed, the diary changed her and she felt no need to argue back. The diary was causing her opinions to shift. Her mind was at the palm of Tom's hands, free for him to destroy and corrupt to his liking. She was his puppet.

They next day she woke up in the gryffindor common room. The last thing she remembered was Tom's persuasive words writing to her. She went down to the Great Hall for breakfast just in time to hear Dumbledore announce Colin Creevey's condition in the hospital wing. Tears pooled out of Ginny's eyes before she could stop them. At that moment, it felt like a huge force of truth hit her. The old Ginny started to peek it's way through the hold Tom had. That same night she tried to disposed the diary in the Moaning Mertil's bathroom.

After Harry saved her and her parents let her go to the feast ending the school year, she spilled her heart out to Colin. Seeing him happy and smiling in the Great Hall was too much for her to handle. She felt guilty and admitted to everything when no one else was in ear shot. Colin patted her back reassuringly as she cried uncontrollably and explained that it was her along, that _she_ opened the Chamber of Secrets. When she was through she thought he'd be disgusted with her and never want to speak to her again. But, he didn't. He _never _blamed her for any of it. He never pitied her either. After everything she was still just _Ginny_. He never did and never would think any less of her.

Ginny smiled as she read Colin's letter. As usual he was sending not-so-subtle hints about Harry. Colin knew how much Ginny liked him. He teased her about it when no one was near, but was always friendly and assuring that one day Harry would finally notice her.

Ginny frowned getting off of her bed and pulling a picture out that she had hidden underneath the mattress. It was of Harry during his second year. She felt a familiar warm rush jolt through her body as she fell back on her bed.

It was during the feast. After pouring her heart and soul out to Colin, he told her to wait and that he'd be right back. He left to the boy's dormitory to fetch his camera. When he came back he saw Ginny still crying and numbly staring towards the ground. Harry however was staring at _her _from across the table with concerned eyes. In a flash, Colin captured the moment with his camera.

In Ginny's opinion it was the best picture Colin ever took of Harry. It gave her strength to know that he _did_ care, even if it was only a little. Ginny smiled, turning over into a deep slumber.


	3. Weird Feelings

**Disclaimer: My parents are getting suspicious. It's rather hard to hide Harry Potter in you're closet and Ron under the bed.. especially when I grab three helpings of food to bring it back to my room.. **

**asdfjkl: They're not really going to date. The plan was to get Ginny to develop a crush on him. Though they will become good friends. Okay, I'm saying too much..**

**Thanks Jimmy, IDoNotJudge, XTearsToRoses, CaliciaHGluv, RockerLogicx, and strange organized chaos. You all get a lock of Harry's hair! On second thought we don't want the poor boy to go bald..**

Ron sat in the armchair by fireplace, staring at everything _but_ Hermione. She sat across the room preoccupied in a muggle novel on her lap. Things were awkward since the twins left. Ron was silently praying for them to floo in any second.. Unfortunately they didn't. He bit his lip, glancing over at Hermione. She was oblivious to the tension in the room Being as absorbed in her book as she was, she was probably oblivious to _anything_. A stampede of purple elephants could run through the house and she'd still be sitting there, reading her damn book. Ron continued to stare, his mind rattling with thoughts.

'They winked. Why the bloody hell did they wink? They didn't think I was going to stay in my room with her did they?' He grunted putting his head in his hands. "When did things get so confusing," he murmured quietly so Hermione didn't hear. He sighed giving a longing, almost pleading look at the fireplace. 'What is taking them so long?' He thought furiously, shifting in his chair to turn back towards Hermione.

She was smiling again and playfully tugging a loose curl behind her ear. 'Who smiles at a book?' Ron thought, rolling his eyes. When he did he caught site of the charm hanging off her necklace. It was heart shaped, a locket Ron assumed. The single diamond in the corner of the heart sparkled as it swung lightly on her skin. Before he could stop himself he began to noticed how the top under her jacket was sliding low enough to see the crease in her chest. Ron went completely red and averted his eyes to the fireplace. Well, tried to anyway. About every two seconds he found him glancing back at Hermione.

'What's happening to me?!' He silently asked himself. A moment later blue flames flashed in the fireplace. Ron let out a breath of relief, getting up, turning his back completely on Hermione. He smiled as his messy haired, ash covered friend stepped out onto the carpet.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, dropping her book. She grinned broadly, running over and crushing him in a bear hug.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry's muffled voice said, "Miss me?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course," she smiled, releasing her grasp. Ron frowned, looking back and forth between the two. She never got that excited to see him. He shrugged the odd feeling off, forcing a smile to his face.

"Hey mate! How've ya been?" Harry grinned, walking towards Ron.

"Not too bad.. As good as I can be at the Dursley's," he joked. Ron chuckled slightly. Suddenly Fred and George appeared in the fireplace, laughing manically. Harry grinned widely, turning to face them, "I can't believe you two!" he exclaimed, laughing loudly. Ron looked confused, while Hermione had a scowl on her face.

"What did you idiots do now?" She sneered. Ron rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Way to ruin the fun Granger," Fred teased jokingly. Hermione merely raised eyebrows, waiting for her question to be answered.

"Alright, Alright-" Fred sighed in defeat.

"We just tested our new candy on little Dudley-"

"Little?" George asked grinning. Ron and Harry snorted and even Hermione's mouth twitched upward.

"Yes, I suppose that was the wrong phrase of words," Fred grinned, thoughtfully.

"Yeah," George agreed, laughing.

"Well, what exactly happened to him?" Ron pressed, curiously. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but his laughing prevented him from getting the words out.

"What our dear friend is trying to say-" George started, slugging an arm over Harry's shaking shoulder.

"Is that poor pathetic Dudley's looking a little - What would you call it George?" Fred asked his twin.

"Piggish?" he supplied.

"You mean more than usual?" Ron asked, smiling at the three.

"His ears and nose!" Harry managed out, his laughter settling. "They gave him a pig's _ears_ and _nose_!"

"Yes, well that story about Hagrid giving him a pig tail inspired us."

"Inspired us to do great things," Fred agreed.

"_Great?_" Hermione huffed. "What if he doesn't turn back? What if you screwed up the ingredients?! Other muggles might see, they could be exposed to magic!"

"Calm down!" Fred gestured, throwing his hands in the air, "It only lasts for an hour or two."

"How do you know?!" she asked manacling, "How do you know for _sure_?"

"Ask Percy," George grinned.

"He was our subject two months ago," Fred added, seeing Harry's confused face. Harry grinned. The idea of Percy running around the Burrow with pig ears looked pretty funny in his head.

"Well you better hope so! Or you two are as good as expelled!" She stated stomping out of the room.

"Women," Ron hissed in Harry's ear.

He smiled, "More like _Hermione_." Ron nodded, understanding Harry completely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was having the most amazing dream. She was on a beach, Harry was in a swimsuit, lying next to her and playing with her hair. "I love you Ginny." he whispered suddenly. "I love you too!" Ginny smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

See, this is what Ginny loved about dreams, they were absolutely _nothing_ like reality. In reality Ginny would be as red as a tomato and completely unable to speak in full sentences. Especially a sentence like, 'I love you.'

"Ginny you need to wake up," Harry said suddenly.

"Huh?" Ginny asked, confused at the change of subject.

"Get up now!" Harry's voice said sternly. 'Wait, that wasn't Harry's voice,' Ginny thought briefly.

"Ginny get up!"

Ginny gasped for air, sitting up suddenly on her bed. For a moment she was confused as to why Hermione was hovering over her.

"I was sleeping," Ginny stated after a few seconds of realizing it was her who woke her up from her dream.

She rolled her eyes, "I know that Ginny. I just thought you might like to know that Harry's here.."

"Harry's here!" she squeaked running over to her dresser, grabbing a brush to tame her hair. Hermione smiled, well tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Yes. I've been meaning to talk to you about that.." she said quietly. Placing the brush down on the dresser, but still running her clumsy fingers through her hair, Ginny turned around.

"About what, Harry?" she questioned.

"Well, yes." Ginny blushed, fiddling with her hair clip.

"What about him?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady.

Hermione sighed, "I know you still like him," she stated sitting down on her bed. Ginny bit her lip, not sure if she wanted to deny it, or admit to it.

Making a decision she merely shrugged carelessly, "So what if I do?" she asked , still fighting her Weasley blush.

"I think - Well I think you should move on," Hermione said staring at the ground intently.

"Why?" she whispered. Though she was sure she already new the reason.

"Well, Ginny, I just think that.. I think you need to get over Harry so you'll not be so bashful and quiet around him. I want you guys to be friends, but your silly little crush is making him _and you_ feel completely awkward around each other." Ginny frowned, she didn't like her affections to be thought of as _silly. _"That didn't come out right," Hermione said, catching on to Ginny's thoughts.

"No it's fine," she cut in, " 'Cause your right, just a silly little schoolgirl crush," she said bitterly. Ginny sighed, knowing it was much more than that, at least it was to _her. _

Hermione smiled, sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ginny said coolly. "Besides," she added darkly, "I doubt I'd be much competition to _Cho_ anyway."

Hermione sighed, "Ginny don't be like that. Just - just ignore it, ignore your feelings. You'd rather be friends with him, then be nothing at all, right?" Ginny glared at the floor, angry Hermione had to put things so bluntly, angrier because she was right.

"Yes," she whispered faintly.

"Good," Hermione said satisfied, "But in order to do that, you might have to say actual _words _him," she smiled, faintly. Ginny couldn't help it, she laughed. Grinning, she plopped herself next to Hermione.

"Three years," she sighed, "Three years, and I've said what? _Please pass the butter dish?_"

Hermione snorted, laughing with her, "Exactly why you need to get over this. At least ignore it best you can. All though I'm sure what to do about you're blushing issue..." Ginny shoved her playfully, but then actually considered what she said.

"You have a point there."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was staring wide eyed at the plate before him. Mrs. Wealsey was chattering about how much she missed him and what-not, while filling his plate up with food. Lots of food.

"Er - Mrs. Weasley, I think that's enough potatoes," Harry said hurriedly, noticing how overflowing his plate was getting. Molly hesitantly stopped pouring food onto his plate.

"Yes, well, growing boys need to eat," she stated sternly.

"Mum _I_ can't even eat that much," Ron stated, biting into his chicken leg, "and that's _defiantly_ saying something.." Mrs. Weasley bit her lip, before taking a seat next to her husband.

"Thanks for the food Mrs. Wealsey," Harry said politely, making sure he didn't offend her. She smiled warmly at him before turning to chat quietly with Arthur.

"Absolutely mad that women is.." Ron muttered so only Harry could hear. Harry nodded before noticing the purple sparks starting shooting out of Fred's mouth.

"Wicked!" George exclaimed, immediately popping a blue ball into his mouth. Blue sparks and swirls starting shooting out shortly after words. Ron smirked at the two, while Harry started laughing uncontrollably.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! No testing at the dinner table!"

"But Mum!" They wined, purples and blues mixing into the air.

"Oh honestly!" she screeched, dragging them upstairs to scold them some more.

Arthur sighed, "Best go make sure she doesn't kill them.." he said retreating after his wife.

"Correction," Ron said smiling," My whole _family_ is barking mad" Harry laughed, wondering if Ron realized how _lucky_ he truly was.

"I swear, those two will get themselves expelled this year!" Hermione said walking into the kitchen, followed by what appeared to be a reluctant Ginny Weasley. He noticed Ron give a pointed look at him when his sister walked in. Harry chose to ignore it.

"You're - you're probably right," Ginny stuttered. Her eyes met Harry's and she smiled slightly, "Hel - Hello Harry," she muttered softly. Harry quirked his eyebrows, obviously surprised. Ron dropped his fork.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said, unsure of how to react. Hermione looked practically smug, taking a seat by Ron. Shortly after words she whispered something in his ear Harry didn't quite catch.

Ginny blushed taking the seat across from Ron. She stared determinedly at the food she was putting on her empty plate. Harry stared at her curiously, until Ron snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Come on, it was funny!"

"Not funny Ron, rude!" Ron rolled his eyes glancing over at Harry.

"So Ginny, are you excited for the World Cup?" Hermione asked, purposely bringing her in the conversation. Harry noticed this. He may be rather thick sometimes, but it was obvious she was trying to get Ginny to stop being shy.

"Yes!" she said excitedly, "I can't believe Dad finally got tickets!" Harry was surprised, he didn't know she liked quidditch..

"So, you know teams well?" Harry inquired, interested. Ginny nodded silently, staring back at her food.

"She's probably more of a Chudley Cannons fan than I am," Ron whispered, "Though she'd never admit to it." Harry quirked his eyebrow, wondering what else Ginny liked. He was starting to realize she was a real person, and _did _have interest in things other than him.

"You play quidditch too, don't you?" Hermione asked. Ginny glared at her, blushing.

Harry practically chocked on his beans. "_You do?_" he asked staring at Ginny intently. That only caused her to blush more, as she fiddled with her food.

"Only a little in the backyard with my brothers. I'm not very good.." Harry nodded, sympathetically.

Ron snorted, "Whatever Ginny, you're the best chaser I've ever seen!"

"Really?" Harry asked Ron, who nodded reassuringly. Smiling, he turned back to Ginny, "Why don't you tryout for the team?"

She shrugged, still refusing to look at him, "I'm really not that good, Ron's just bragging.."

"No, _you're_ being too modest," Ron stated. He smirked, turning to Harry, "She's really just too scared to tryout. She has it in her head that everyone's going to laugh at her. Bloody paranoid if you ask me.." Ginny glared, slamming her fork down.

"Shut up Ron! I'm not scared!"

He rolled his eyes, sending a look at Harry, "She's also too bloody proud, to admit when she _is_ scared." Harry smiled and went to say something when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came marching back in, followed by the twins. Harry noticed that Fred and George had a blue and purple shade around their mouths.

"At least we'll be able to tell them apart now Molly. Fred's purple, George's blue."

"Honestly, Arthur this isn't funny!" though she too was holding back a laugh. Ron was grinning broadly, laughing with Harry and the others. Ginny started laughing too while Hermione was fighting not to. Harry stopped to look at her, he'd never heard her laugh before. She was always to busy squeaking and running away. Smiling slightly to himself, Ginny caught his eye. She stopped abruptly, and blushed crimson at his stare. Harry's sighed, looking away and fiddling with his beans. He hoped this awkwardness wouldn't last all summer. Well what's left of summer anyway.

**A/n: You are getting very sleepy. Now when I snap my fingers, you will review.**

**Okay I snapped them.**

**..That means review.**

**Review gosh dangit!**


	4. Heading to the Cup

"Off you go dears. Hurry now, Arthur's waiting outside." Mrs. Weasley inhaled deeply as she shuffled around making sure everyone was ready to go. She took a particular interest in straightening Ginny's jacket.

"Mum it's fine!" she squealed pulling her mothers arms away from her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry staring at her. She cursed herself silently. Her mothers attention was embarrassing.

"Oh honestly Ginny, I don't know why you wont do something different with your hair. It's _always _in a ponytail!" She retorted fiddling with her red strands.

Ginny took a giant step away from her, patting her hair back in place. "I like it up Mum! It stays out of my face!" She sighed, sending a mild glare towards her mother. "Maybe if you'd let me cut it-"

Molly snorted, "Short hair is _far_ from attractive Ginny-"

"I'm not trying to be attractive!" She called out to her mother's retreating back.

Ron chuckled, "Well that explains a lot.." he whispered to Harry. Ginny went flush and smacked him _hard _on the arm. "Ouch! I was only joking Gin!"

"Well it wasn't funny!" she squeaked, sending a death glare at him. Harry was backed up against the opposite wall, more shocked than anything. He always heard Fred and George grumbling about how short tempered she was, but never truly believed it.

"Okay!" Ron grunted in defeat, but his face was soon replaced with a sly grin. "Wouldn't want to make you look bad in front of Harry now would I Gin?" Harry chose to ignore the comment and say nothing. He didn't want to embarrass Ginny any further. A few seconds later however, Ginny already moved past the embarrassment stage. Her eyes were now fixed deadly on her brother. "Ronald Billius Weasley!" she whispered darkly. "Would you like a certain friend of yours to know what's hidden under the loose floor board in your bedroom?" A look of pure panic flew over Ron's face. Harry found himself wondering what exactly _was _under there.

"How did- You - How did you?" he sputtered. Ginny mouth twitched into a smirk that made her look remarkably like Fred and George.

"I have my ways dearest brother.." Harry raised his eyebrows amusingly. The fight was cut short however by the sharp squeak of the screen door.

"What is taking so long?" Hermione asked huffily. "We're already running late!" Ron sent his sister one last look before slugging off with Harry and Hermione. She watched as she Hermione nagged Ron over being late.

Ginny smiled knowingly. It was completely obvious she liked Ron. _Why_ else would she care so much?

Her and Hermione grew rather close these past few weeks. Although Ginny wasn't sure why, she never seemed to take an interest in her before.. But she had to admit it was nice to have another teenage girl around to talk to. Even if she was a little pushy sometimes. _Especially_ with homework. This was the first summer that Ginny actually got her assignments done _early_. Normally she wouldn't even consider doing homework until three days before school starts, but some how Hermione convinced her to get it over with. She was a very persuading person if you let her be. There was on thing Ginny couldn't stand about her though..

Hermione was dead set on getting her over Harry. She even had the nerve to mention finding a new crush. Someone like _Cedric Diggory. _Okay first off the guy was a seventh year. Seventh years rarely even talk to third years and if the do it's along the lines of, 'Excuse me, I'm walking here!" Ginny sighed inwardly, upper classmen were always so rude! Besides, the truth is Ginny couldn't get over Harry even if she wanted to. But, Hermione doesn't have to know that.. In fact no one has to that. Ginny had a plan. A wonderful, full proof plan. You see, If Hermione thinks she does not like Harry, then she will tell Ron who will tell Harry. And they will believe her of course because honestly, when has Hermione _ever _been wrong? Then Harry wont feel so weird around her. See the genius here?

"Gin, you coming?" Fred asked, popping his head in the kitchen. Muttering a yes she grabbed her bag and followed him out the door. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already following her father. They were in some hushed conversation and (as usual) completely forgot her existence. She frowned slightly before spotting George heading out of their shed in the corner of her eye. _'Now what in the world was he doing in there?'_

"Did you get it?" Fred asked eagerly from behind her. George grinned with mischief confirming he got whatever he was meant to get.

"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously, walking the path with them.

"Just some.. ingredients," Fred grinned slyly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ingredients, hm?"

"Yes, you know for, uh.."

"Mom's home made chicken pot pie!" Fred exclaimed triumphantly, smirking at his brother.

Ginny sighed, "You're not doing anything illegal are you?"

"Us?" Fred asked innocently.

"We'd never," George agreed wickedly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, looking back in forth between them. They both stared straight ahead with what would appear to be serious looks on their faces. But Ginny knew better..

"You guys know there's going to be tons of security at the game, right? If you two do anything stupid you're bound to be caught."

"Do you know who else is going to be at the game?"

Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but George did for her." Mr. Crouch." Ginny furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Percy would hate to embarrass himself in front of him, wouldn't you say so George?"

"I _would_ say so Fred," George answered tonelessly. Ginny smiled slightly. They'd all been complaining about what a prat Percy has been lately. She had no doubt in her mind her brothers had a scheme against him planned up there sleeves. They may have not admitted it, but she knew.

George glanced sideways at her and winked before jogging off with Fred. They ran slightly ahead to have a _chat _with Percy. Ginny laughed, "This will be interesting.." she said to herself.

She laughed again looking down at the ground as she walked. A shadow appeared beside her. "What's so funny?" She looked up, startled by her intruder. She felt her cheeks heat up. _'Of course it had to be Harry. It's always Harry..' _She glanced ahead at Ron and Hermione they seemed to be in another fight. Harry was still staring at her, waiting.

"Oh, just something with the twins," she said more quietly than usual. Harry grinned, Ginny felt that all too familiar flip in her stomach.

"What are they up to now?" he asked.

Ginny snorted, "No clue, but I have a feeling Percy's going to have a lousy night." Harry nodded, knowingly.

"Been a bit annoying lately hasn't he?"

"You have know idea!" Ginny huffed. Harry jumped slightly at her sudden raise of voice.

"Oh?"

"Mr. Crouch this, Mr. Crouch that!" she went on, "Thinks he so special! I swear you'd think _he_ was his father!"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Ron said-"

"I mean honestly, our dad looked so hurt the other day when Percy said he'd rather sit with Mr. Crouch at the game. Something about better seats, Well I don't give a -" Ginny stopped suddenly when she caught Harry staring at her wide eyed. Remembering who it was she was talking to she blushed looking back down at her feet. They were silent for a moment.

"You do talk a lot."

"What?" she asked looking up at him.

"Ron always said you talked a lot," he explained. "I never really heard you.. Also said you had about as bad of a temper as your mum, I can see that too.."

"Oh," she said softly, "Sorry.. I guess I needed to rant a little."

Harry smiled, "We all do sometimes. Besides, it was kind of nice to hear you talk with out sputtering between every word." Ginny blushed and broke their gaze. She did not like where this conversation was going. The last thing she needed was Harry talking about her pathetic crush on _him._

"Sorry.." He muttered quickly realizing he embarrassed her. Ginny changed the subject.

"Are you excited?" Harry looked at her quizzically. "For the game.."

"Oh!" he said quickly, "Yeah of course!"

"Me too.." Ginny agreed. "This is the first time for me also. Dad never could afford the tickets before.." Harry nodded sympathetically. Ginny fought the urge to roll her eyes. Harry always felt guilty for things that didn't even had anything to do with him. But, maybe that's part of why she liked him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why were we fighting again?"

Hermione sighed, "I told you Ron! I wanted Harry to leave!"

"Why?" he asked dumbly.

"So he'd wonder off to talk with Ginny!" she huffed.

"Oh," he said tonelessly. "But if Harry's finally taking notice in her, why are we trying to get her over him? I don't see the logic in here.."

She rolled her eyes, but Ron swore he heard her mutter, 'You're oblivious to anything logical.'

"Because Ron, the only reason he's taking notice in her _now_ is because, she hasn't been hiding from room to room while he is at the burrow."

"_Okay_.." he trailed off, still lost.

"Well," she sighed, "She is still blushing around him and that's just making Harry feel uncomfortable.." She trailed off as she turned to look at them walking a little ways behind her and Ron. Ginny was blushing, though she _did_ seem to be carrying on a conversation with him.

"How do you know?" Ron interrupted. "Did he tell you that?"

"No Ron. It's just painfully obvious," she said looking back at him. "He needs her to relax around him for a change in order to see what he's missing. Ginny's constant gushing over him is getting us nowhere."

"_Gushing?_ What the bloody hell is _gushing_?"

"Language Ron." she scowled sternly. He paid no attention to her remark and waited for her to continue. "The way Ginny stares at Harry longingly, _that's _gushing," she explained.

"I haven't seen her _gushing_," he emphasized the word again.

"Two days ago, when you were playing quidditch out in the backyard."

"Ginny wasn't even with us. She refused to come out and play 'cause she thought she would look like idiot," he paused. "In front of Harry that is."

"Or was she to busy watching him from out her window?" she asked smugly.

"Are you serious?"

She nodded mutely, "I'm pretty sure she was gazing at him the whole time you guys were out there."

"We were out there for three hours!"

"I know, I'm surprised _you _didn't notice her,' she added thoughtfully.

"Wait," Ron said, "Did _Harry_ notice her?"

Hermione nodded, turning to look at him, "He asked me about it, but I told him she was probably just admiring his quidditch skills. He wasn't very good at hiding his discomfort.."

"She's obsessed,' Ron stated.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I think," she paused before continuing, "I think the majority of her discomfort is for the Boy-who-lived, not Harry."

Ron was pretty sure she had gone mental. "Hermione Harry _is _the Boy-who-lived."

"No he isn't."

"Yes he is! Harry, Boy-who-lived. Boy-who-lived, Harry."

"No Ron!" she sighed. "That is what everyone sees at first look. But it is **not** him. He is more than that. All this embarrassment Ginny has is because she sees him as this amazing hero. _Her_ hero. She doesn't see him for just the normal teenage boy that lies underneath it all."

Ron stared at her, his expression unreadable. "Lets see, he is the youngest seeker in history, faced You-Know-Who _more than once_, he even killed a giant snake to save my sister's life! Not to mention the fact that he has this long lost godfather in hiding, who is also a dog. And you call _**that**_ _normal_?"

Hermione blinked, "I can honestly say I don't know how you two ever became best friends."

Ron cocked a grin, rolling his eyes, "I can honestly say the same thing about me and you," he said jokingly. Hermione looked hurt, but it didn't last long. She forced a laugh out, to make sure he wouldn't see.

"Hey," Ron said gazing into the clearing. "Dad and the others stopped."

"I think I see Cedric," Hermione grinned.

Ron glared towards the ground. He hadn't forgotten her comment a couple weeks ago about him being, 'well built'. He muttered a swear word under his breath. But before he could say something to Hermione about it, something began dawning on him.

"How old _is _this guy?" he asked, now getting a closer look.

"Sixteen," Hermione answered tonelessly.

"What?!" Hermione covered her ears. "Sixte- Are you out of your mind? have you gone utterly bonkers? You're getting my sister over Harry with a bloody sixteen year old?! You couldn't have chosen _someone_ else?!"

"Ron calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down?! How can you even think-"

"Ron!" Hermione screeched, stopping him from continuing. She sighed. Then realizing Harry and Ginny were catching up now, she grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the side. Ron caught his breath.

"Fred and George are becoming friends with him alright? He would be stupid to even consider Ginny like that. I just want her to get distracted by him. There is nothing wrong with a little crush, right?"

"I - er.." Ron was having trouble gathering his thoughts. Hermione was still holding his hand and that was creating feelings he was not sure he wanted. Hermione gazed into his eyes patiently. She didn't seem to notice anything different.

"Hey mate!" called a relived Harry. Hermione dropped his hand when he turned around. Ginny was frowning as she left them and continued forward.

"Hey," Ron said, watching his retreating sisters back. "What was that about?" Harry followed his gaze.

"It was weird," he admitted. "We just didn't have anything to talk about I guess. We spoke a little, but afterwards, just - _silence_."

"She'll come around," Hermione said reassuringly. Harry shrugged carelessly while walking ahead with them. When they got closer he saw them all standing around a.. boot? _'What the heck?'_

**(A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long, I'm having trouble finding time to write with school starting up again. Good news! I started writing the next chapter for 'An Unforgettable Year'! Can't say when it'll be posted though.. Anyway, review!)**


	5. Let the Game Begin

Harry defiantly preferred floo powder over taking a portkey. His head was _still_ spinning.

"Alright mate?" Ron asked from the side of him.

"I feel like I just got hit in the head with a blunger.."

"That's just a first time thing Harry," Cedric Diggory said to him.

"Don't be so modest Cedric_. My boy _didn't even flinch his first time taking a portkey." Cedric groaned inwardly. Harry glanced over at him. Cedric seemed like a nice enough boy, but Harry didn't care much for his father. Especially when he rubbed it in his face about his son beating him in quidditch..

"Over here!" Mr. Weasley called. Harry waved goodbye to the Diggorys and made his way with the others. He noticed Ginny and Hermione stay behind. Cedric was talking with them.

"Harry!" a soft voice cooed from behind him. A faint blush crept to his cheeks as he turned around.

"Cho - Hi," he said breathlessly. She smiled warmly. Harry noticed that she was in a looked very.. nice today. She had on a slim top with a faded jean skirt. She was also wearing high heels. This did not help in Harry's case, considering he was not very tall.

"How have you been?"

"Okay," he muttered truthfully.

"Cho!" a women who appeared to be her mother called from a nearby tent.

"Coming!" she answered quickly. "Sorry Harry, we'll talk later?"

"Yeah - sure.." Harry smiled as he watched her walk off. When he averted his gaze he caught Ginny watching him closely. Cedric was talking to her, but she didn't seem to be listening. To Harry's surprise, she didn't blush or look away. She stared at him intently with a crease formed on her forehead.

"Harry, come on mate! We need to find out where we're going to sleep tonight!" Jumping slightly Harry made his way to the tent. Before he stepped inside he turned to tell Ginny to hurry up, but she had already gone. Hermione came up to him.

"Where'd Ginny go?" he asked.

She shrugged, "She went off with Cedric." Harry raised his eyebrows. "Cedric was telling us about his new firebolt and Ginny asked if she could try it out. Cedric was fine with it.. So Ginny went with him." He furrowed his eyebrows, following her into the tent.

"Why didn't she just ask to ride mine?"

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged, but he swore there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Harry we are sleeping across from Fred and George's bunk, so don't be surprised when you wake up with the words _'Heir of Slytherin' _tattooed across your forehead," Ron said jokingly.

"I will keep that in mind Ron," Harry grinned flinging his bag on the couch.

Sometime later Ron had wondered off with Fred and George. No doubt to look for Percy, who according to Ginny, was in for a rough night. _Speaking of Ginny, why wasn't she back yet?_

Harry walked over to Hermione. She already had herself buried in a book over by the fire.

"When is Ginny going get back? The game starts in less than an a couple hours." He asked casually.

"She'll be back in time Harry," Hermione stated before glancing up from her book.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was amazing!" Ginny squealed as she stumbled off his broom. Cedric flashed a smile.

"I'm glad you liked it. You're a pretty fair flyer. Are you on the gryffindor quidditch team?"

Ginny blushed sheepishly, "No."

"Why not? You should be."

"I don't think I'm good enough," she said truthfully as she handed him his broom.

"Rubbish," Cedric stated taking the firebolt. Ginny shrugged.

"So are you going try-out?" he pressed on.

"I don't think so.." she sighed. Somehow having 3 hour practices a day to embarrass herself in front of Harry was _not _very appealing.

Cedric opened his mouth to reply when Cho glided over to them. Ginny bit her lip nervously. Talking with Harry's dream girl wasn't very appealing either.

"Hey Cho!" Cedric grinned. Ginny noted the faint blush on Cho's cheeks. She couldn't help but glare as she eyed her from head to toe. _Who wears high heels to a match? Honestly! _Ginny vividly imagined Cho tripping as she walked, causing her to fall into a big puddle of mud. Ginny laughed out loud at the thought. Cho looked over at her suspiciously, but soon turned back to Cedric.

"Hey, my mum wanted me to give you these," she sighed, handing him a platter of cookies. "It is sort of a thank you for coming to my dad's dinner party the other night," she said embarrassed. She was blushing again.

"Oh, no problem," Cedric breathed. Cho smiled broadly. After a moment, her eyes drifted towards Ginny then back at Cedric. Ginny uncomfortably avoided her gaze.

"Oh!" Cedric said catching on, "This is Ginny - Ginny Weasley. She's a third year."

"Nice to meet you," Cho grinned, extending her hand. Ginny was half tempted to slap her hand away and march back to her own tent. But, of course, she didn't.

"You too," Ginny responded, shaking Cho's extended palm.

"Well I better get back. See you guys later," Cho said looking at Cedric the whole time she spoke. Cedric gave her a little nod before she wondered back to her tent. He continued to stare off at her. Ginny smirked. This was good news for her.

"Fancy her do you?" Ginny asked lightly. Snapping out of his trance, he went crimson.

"Was it _that_ obvious," he asked kicking the grass on the ground.

"I think she likes you too," Ginny said relieved. Cedric noticed.

"Happy for me are you?" he asked, eyebrows raised. Ginny was silent before answering.

"Lets just say there's someone else who fancy's Cho."

Cedric snorted, "That could be any guy at Hogwarts." _She's not that perfect, _Ginny thought annoyed.

"Someone I prefer her not to fancy back," she finished quietly.

"Oh?" Cedric asked slyly. Ginny rolled her eyes, blushing. "Mind telling me who?"

"Yes, I do mind," she answered immediately.

"Oh come on!" he said, nudging her side. "I could put in a good word for you,' he offered.

Ginny shrugged, "I'll pass."

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself," he grinned, sitting the cookies down on a nearby stool.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stick together! There's a big crowd out here!" Mr. Weasley roared over the noisy people.

"Well, it _is_ the World Cup dad. What did you expect?" George asked from behind his father. Harry couldn't help but smile at as he eyed the crowds of families hustle through the heard of witches and wizards. He wondered briefly what it could of been like if he were going to the match with his own parents.

"Wait dad there's Ginny!" Ron called. Harry turned to see her trailing behind Cedric who was pushing people to the side so they could get through.

"Hi Ginny!" Hermione said brightly when she met up with them. Cedric nodded at her before moving ahead with his own father.

"Hey," she said breathlessly.

"How was it?" Hermione asked moving forward with Ginny. Harry and Ron

trailed behind them.

"Amazing!" she squealed enthusiastically.

Harry stopped himself from asking why she didn't just ask to ride his instead.

"This way!" Mr. Weasley called from the stands. Climbing up the stair case, Harry vaguely noticed his arm brush Ginny's. Ginny however _did_ notice, and could not control her blushing.

"For the love of Merlin, how high up are we?" Fred asked.

"Too high!" Ron panted. Harry could not help but chuckle.

"I don't think so," Ginny said playfully. Harry looked over at her. "I think you needed the work out Ron. This is the most active thing you've done all summer. Besides eating that is.." Harry snorted.

"Shut up Ginny!" Ron scolded. Ginny smirked.

"Well if it isn't the little weasels." All six of the scrambling children stopped. Harry stiffened at the voice. It was already too obvious who it was. On the staircase bellow Malfoy was gazing up at them through squinted eyes. "I didn't know you pigs could afford tents, let alone actual seats." Harry pushed Ron back when he went to lunge after him.

"Don't let him get to you Ron!" Harry exclaimed. Ron shoved Harry off him and moved next to Hermione, who was looking around frantically.

"Go away you arrogant ass," Fred spat.

Ron lightly nudge Hermione towards the next staircase, egging her to just keep moving. She seemed a little reluctant at first, but with Ron's persistence, she turned up the stairwell. Fred and George followed Ron's idea and pushed Ginny with her. She seemed more than relieved to get out of Malfoy's sight.

"Potter!" Weasley spat. Harry felt Ron and the twins gather beside him on the railing. "What? No Hello?" Malfoy asked mockingly.

Harry's rolled his eyes. "Is there something you want Malfoy?" He asked spitefully.

Malfoy smirked, "Watch who you are talking to Potter. Never want to say the wrong thing to the _wrong _people."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked before Harry could.

"Think of it as a _friendly _warning."

"Warning about what?" Harry asked curiosity seeping in through his anger. Malfoy laughed loudly. "This'll be an interesting year Potter," He smirked, let out another barking laugh, and turned down the stairwell without another word.

"What do you think that was all about?" George asked, breaking the silence. Harry and Ron shared worried looks.

"I honestly don't know," Harry responded quietly.

"Lets not dwell on it," Ron said, looking down at the floor. "It's just Malfoy right?"

"Yeah," Harry said uncertainly, "Just Malfoy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That had to be the BEST quidditch game I have ever seen!" Ron yelled excitedly.

"Or the best quidditch _player_ you have ever seen," Ginny laughed. "Honestly Ron you'd think you and Krum were having some sort of love affair the way you drooled after him." Hermione let out a muffled giggle. Harry smirked.

"Shut it you!" Ron said, throwing a pillow at her. Ginny ducked in cover.

"Alright boys!" Mr. Weasley bellowed, as he entered the tent. "Get a good nights rest. We'll be leaving in the morning."

"Where are Fred and George?" Harry asked.

"They'll be home soon," Mr. Weasley said, throwing his coat off on the couch. "Went out with Percy and Mr. Crouch for dinner."

"Percy invited _them_ to go with him?" Hermione asked astonished. Ginny smirked from behind the pillow she was hugging to her chest.

"Not exactly.." Mr. Weasley trailed off. "More like the twins invited themselves."

"I'm sure Percy loved that," Ginny giggled. Harry smiled at her.

"Dad!" Ron called entering the room again. "Do we have any food?" Mr. Weasley was about to answer when Hermione cut him off.

"Oh Honestly Ron!" Hermione sighed, rolling off the bed. "After all the chocolate frogs you ate during the match!"

"And after that one hopped over the railing and onto that old ladies head," Harry added. Ginny giggled.

"That wasn't funny!" Hermione screeched, turning sideways to face Harry, "Did you _see_ the look on her face?"

"Yeah, it was priceless!" Ginny grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, calm down 'Mione! It's not that big of a deal!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione huffed and marched back over to her bed. Suddenly explosions were heard outside. Mr. Weasley dropped the butter knife he was holding and placed the half-way buttered bread back on the table.

"Be right back," he stated, trotting over to the exit of the tent. "You kids stay put."

Ron looked over at the others confused, "What the bloody hell was that?" No one said anything for a minute.

"I'm sure its just those fireworks the Irish keep setting off," Hermione said reassuringly, from the edge of her bed.

Harry felt the ground shake again, and struggled to keep his balance. Ginny squeaked and ran behind Ron. Harry tried not to laugh at her seeing that she was embarrassed.

"Looks like The Irish are having fun then," Ron laughed, rolling his eyes at Ginny.

"It's not the Irish," Mr. Weasley said appearing through the tent hole again. His panic appearance seemed to be the clue that something was wrong.

"What is it Dad?" Ron asked worried.

"All four of you grab your things," He said desperately trying to keep his voice calm. "We've got to get out of here." They did not need to be told twice. All of them rushed around for their bags.

"Hurry now, Lets Go!" Mr. Weasley yelled, not bothering anymore to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Dad," Ginny said shaking. Mr. Weasley said nothing, but grabbed her hand. Harry noticed tears building up in her eyes. She was obviously scared.

"What about Fred and George?" Ron asked quickly, running over with his bag.

"And Percy!" Ginny added through tears. "He may be a prat but he is _still_ family!" Harry looked at her sympathetically.

"They'll be fine," Mr. Weasley said quietly, "Mr. Crouch had tons of security. I'm sure they're already safe."

"They wouldn't leave with out us," Ginny said fiercely. Harry was surprised by the sudden look of determination on her features. Mr. Weasley shook his head but said nothing.

"Hermione!" Ron screeched, "Lets go!" Hermione dashed over to them, struggling with her bag.

"It wont close," she said through grinding teeth. Mr. Weasley swiftly pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Hermione's bag went closed immediately after.

"Are we ready?" Mr. Weasley asked quickly. Everyone nodded. "Then follow me and stick together!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was lost.

Everything around the grounds looked the same. The tents were all left in ashes. The air was filled with smoke and fog. Only a few people were left running, but none of them looked familiar. She does not know how it happened. All she remembers was suddenly slipping out from under her dad's arm. She remembers hearing Harry and Hermione scream out her name and her father and brother's cries soon after. But, just like that, the voices were gone. Too many people were running and it was too dark to see which way was the right direction. All Ginny could think about was Voldemort and Death Eaters. She knew it was impossible for him to be here. But somehow she could still feel the Dark Lord's presence. Almost like he was _watching_ her.

Tiredly, Ginny stopped running. "Someone Help!!" She screamed. People scattered away from her. "Please!" she cried, "Anyone!" But, they were all too busy worrying about themselves. After all who has the time to help out a _silly_ _little_ girl?

"Harry did, "Ginny whispered quietly, answering her own thoughts. She wished he were here right now. He would tell her everything was okay and that they would get out of this. But wishing that were useless. Harry was with her family and Hermione. They were probably searching everywhere for her. But, Ginny was already losing hope that they would _ever_ find her.

Wind pounded in her ears. She heard more cries of the people around her. Through the darkness, Ginny saw black figures with white faces. "It's too late, "she whispered desperately. Turning away from the direction of the Death Eaters she inhaled deeply. She was too tired to run anymore. Ginny let out a chocking sob when something caught her eye. Green light was touching the field around her. Looking up at the sky she saw the horrific figure in the stars. The Glowing Skull appeared to be almost smiling. The serpent danced manically outside it's mouth. She became overwhelmed with fear. Blinking once more at the sky, everything went black.


	6. St Mungo's

St. Mungles was busier than ever. Harry could hardly believe how many people were there. "Did you notify mum yet?" Percy asked in his usual snippy tone.

"Of course I did," his father answered. Harry wasn't the only one who was currently glaring at Percy. His brothers didn't seem too fond of him either.

When Percy arrived at the hospital he immediately blamed Mr. Weasley for loosing Ginny. When the truth of the matter was that Ginny probably wouldn't even be in here had Percy been with his family instead of Mr. Crouch.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said while putting a hand on his shoulder. "I can't tell you how grateful I am. We may have never found Ginny if you didn't run after her the way you did." Percy snorted. Ron shoved his side harshly.

Harry smiled a little. "It was really no problem Mr. Weasley."

"Call me Arthur."

"Er.. Arthur."

"Dad, I just got Ginny's room number." George or Fred said scurrying down the hallway. "She's in Room 623."

"Alright. I'll stay here and wait for your mother. You go on."

"I'll stay too," Percy said snootily. Harry rolled his eyes. Mr. Weasley sighed.

"Come on, we'll take the elevator." One of the twins said, walking down the hallway.

"Elevator?" Harry asked, trying to keep up. "You guys have elevators?"

"Uh.. yeah?" The twins chorused looking at Harry amusedly.

"Right.."

"They're a little different from muggle elevators Harry. They move in _all_ directions." Hermione said quietly in his ear. Harry jumped a little at her voice. She hadn't spoken a word since they got to St. Mungles. Ron did his best to comfort her most of the time.

"You alright?" Harry asked softy noticing her puffy eyes.

"Yeah," she said after a moment. "I was just scared is all."

"For Ginny?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"She was so pale when we got to her," she answered stepping onto the elevator.

"I know," Harry said shakily. He was beginning to remember vivid images of the chamber. It was the last time Ginny looked that pale. Harry grimaced. That wasn't the best of memories.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked suddenly realizing that his best friend was missing.

"He decided to wait with dad," Fred or George answered. Harry's brow creased. How protective Ron was of Ginny, he was certain that he'd want to see her as soon as possible.

"He probably didn't want his dad to deal with Percy alone," Hermione said quietly. Harry nodded.

"Which floor?" A squeaky voice interrupted. Harry and Hermione looked at Fred curiously. The voice was coming from _his_ direction.

Fred shrugged. "I didn't say anything." George stifled a laugh.

"Ahem, I said which floor!" The voice hipped again.

"Wha?" Fred turned around. A tiny, little man with a small, crooked cane stepped out from behind him.

"You just stepped on my foot!" The man shrieked. Harry grinned slightly. George burst out laughing. Hermione just glared at the twins.

"Floor 6 please," Hermione said softly.

"Sorry about you foot.. Er.." Fred squinted his eyes, looking down out the man's nametag. "Greg."

"It's Gregory," he snapped. The twins exchanged glances. The little man, or _Gregory_, scurried over to the buttons. Standing on his tip toes he pressed number six.

"What does he do for any number higher?" Fred whispered. The little man whipped around and waked Fred on the knee with his cane.

"Ouch!" Fred hollered. George burst out laughing for the second time. Harry snorted. Hermione just looked horrified, but then grew a smirk of satisfaction on her face.

"Serves you right," she piped.

"Shut it you!" Fred snapped. Suddenly with a jerk, the doors slid open.

"Now get off my elevator!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _You asked for this Ginny," a voice purred. "You asked for this," it repeated._

"_No.."_

"_You wanted to meet me didn't you? Well, here I am. Isn't that what you wanted."_

"_No.. please."_

"_How does it feel to know that you unleashed the darkest wizard known to man kind? Your family's going to die Ginny. Because of you!"_

"_I didn't want this!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"She hasn't been sleeping as peacefully as she should. We're giving her some medication to stop the dreams going through her head so her body will be at complete rest."

Mrs. Weasley sobbed, "Oh my poor Ginny."

"Now, now Molly. She's going to be fine," Arthur inquired soothingly.

"Yes she is," the young healer replied. We should have her out of here and back home with you in a couple of days. Tomorrow if we're lucky."

"That'd be great," Arthur said with a hand still around his wife's shoulders. "Just do the best you can."

"We always do," the healer answered flashing him a smile. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have another patient to attend to."

"Right, of course.."

"Oh!" She stopped half-way out the door. "By the way, the rest of her family can visit her now too. We just like to talk to the parents alone first. Especially for underage witches or wizards."

"Of course. Thank you." Arthur replied.

"Welcome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She took a confused glance around the room. She'd guessed she was in a hospital, that much was obvious. But how?

Then it all came back to her. The quiditch world cup, the attack, the death eaters. Oh no.. Her family! What if they weren't okay?!

"Hello!" Ginny screamed in the direction of her door. "I need to talk to someone now!" Ginny sighed. She was about to scream again when the door busted open.

"Ginny!" a bushy haired girl screeched. "You're awake!" She ran over to Ginny's bed and wrapped her arms around her. "We've all been so worried," she muttered.

"Is everyone else okay?" Ginny asked immediately.

"Oh, Ginny they're fine." Hermione said, smiling from ear to ear. "They'll be even better now that you're awake."

"What happened then? At the match.. Did they capture any of them? And who conjured the dark mark? I saw it in the sky.." Ginny stuttered on.

Hermione sighed, "Can't we just talk about all of that later?"

Ginny paused, then grunted after a moment, "Yeah, sure.."

Hermione sighed, "Thanks." Ginny smiled slightly and looked around her.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Well, Ron and Harry went to go get food, Fred and George went to get some of there experiments to entertain you with I guess, and your mom is going to bring some of your stuff from home, that was Harry's idea."

Ginny eyes lit up, "I beg your pardon?"

Hermione smiled a little, "Harry figured you'd be getting bored once you woke so he thought someone could get some of your things to keep you busy."

"Oh," Ginny quirked. "That was nice of him."

"Yeah, it was.." Hermione paused. "Well anyway, are you hungry? Cause I'm sure I can go catch up to Ron and Harry to get some food for you too."

"I'd like that, thanks," Ginny grinned.

"Be right back then!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you that Ginny would prefer a blueberry muffin over an apple muffin!"

"She loves apples!" Hermione shot back.

"She loves blueberries more!" Ron hollered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Are you guys going to be done anytime soon?"

"Apples are her favorite Ron!" Hermione argued.

"I am telling you that a blueberry muffin is what _my_ sister would want!" Ron answered back.

"How would you know?! You've barely talked to her all summer!" Hermione inquired spitefully.

"Guys.. Come on, over a _muffin_?" Harry sighed.

"I don't have to _talk_ to her! I've lived with her for the past thirteen years!" Ron yelled. Harry glared at both of them and took the lunch tray without either of them noticing.

"Oh what an achievement!" was the last thing Harry heard before leaving the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks mum, I'm glad you brought it." Ginny said, hugging the book to her chest.

"Oh honey, I'm just glad that you're all right!" Mrs. Weasley sighed happily. She hugged her daughter tightly, once more.

"Mum.." came Ginny's muffled reply.

"Right.. sorry." She answered letting go. Ginny smiled weakly.

"So, um.. Where's dad?" Molly's grin turned into a thin line. But, she tried to hide it by forcing on another smile. Ginny wasn't fooled.

"He is at the Ministry," She said with a false cheery voice.

"Doing?" Ginny inquired.

"Nothing dear. Don't be bothered," She answered quietly.

"Do they know who cast the spell yet?" Ginny asked quickly. Mrs. Weasley looked at her with an almost horrified expression.

"I - what?"

"Do they know who cast the death mark?"

"You.. You knew what that thing was.." She whispered.

Ginny sighed angrily. "I'm not a little girl anymore mom. Of course I knew. How could I _not _know?"

"I.." Molly didn't know what to say. "I think that you don't need to worry about it." she answered finally.

"Mum.." Ginny whined.

"Ginny that's enough," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "You're too young," she sighed.

"How can you say that? After everything I've been through, how can you _still_ say that?"

"Ginny this conversation is over!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly. Ginny huffed. Suddenly, a light knock was heard at the door.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley grinned when she opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Harry answered politely.

"You brought food," she observed.

"Yeah. Er.. It's for Ginny."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said looking back at her daughter. "Well, wasn't that sweet of you." Harry smiled slightly.

"Well, I'll be in the lunch room if you need me. Wont mind getting some food myself." Mrs. Weasley smiled. Harry nodded. Mrs. Weasley grinned again before stepping out of the small room.

"Hey," Harry said awkwardly," once she left.

"Hey," Ginny answered back quietly.

"Er.. I brought you food."

"Thanks," Ginny blushed slightly. Harry nodded and set the tray on the table beside her bed.

"I brought an apple _and_ blueberry muffin. Hermione and Ron couldn't decide which one you'd like best."

Ginny sighed humorously, "Let me guess, they're having another one of the daily disagreements?"

Harry snorted, "More like _hourly_ disagreements." Ginny giggled.

"Well," she muttered, while picking up a small cup of pumpkin juice off the tray. "To tell you the truth I don't really like either. Chocolate chip is much better." She pursed her lips in thought. "Actually, anything chocolate is much better.."

Harry laughed, "I'll keep that in mind next time." Ginny smiled lightly and bit into the apple muffin. Harry sat down on the side of the bed. Ginny let her hair fall over her face to hide her blush.

"What's this?" Harry asked, taking the book off the side of the bed.

"No!" Ginny gasped, grabbing the book out of his hands. Her pumpkin juice went flying off the bed in the process. The juice went all over Harry, before hitting the floor. Harry sputtered in shock.

Ginny looked mortified. "Oh.. Harry I'm.. I'm sorry," she stuttered, blushing now more than ever.

"It's fine," he answered quickly, standing up. "It didn't get on me _that_ much.." he trailed off, examining the wet spot on his shirt.

"Are you blind?" Ginny blurted out. Harry raised his eyebrows. "Harry, you look like you just went for a swim in your clothes!" Harry looked down at his shirt again, then back at Ginny. Then, he did the thing she least expected, he started laughing. _Uncontrollably, _laughing.

Ginny sat there on the bed, not sure what to do. "Er.. Harry? Are you okay?" she asked..

"I -" he laughed again.. "No.." He fell back on the side of Ginny's bed. "Sorry.." he gasped out.

"Um.." Ginny stared at him for what seemed like hours. Then, she couldn't help it, she started laughing too.

"What's wrong with us?" She said after a minute.

"I don't know," Harry sighed, still giggling, "It's just so funny."

Ginny stared at him expectantly, "It wasn't that funny Harry," she said in a very serious tone.

Harry look startled, "No?"

"No!" she cried. "I made myself look like an idiot! I spilled pumpkin juice _all over _you."

"That's why it was so funny." Without thinking, Ginny punched him on the arm. "Ouch, what was that for?!"

"For being a prat!" she said instantly.

"You're the one who got her knickers in a twist over a book!" Harry shot back. Ginny blushed at Harry's choice in words.

"Well, it's private!" she argued.

"You didn't have to go nuts over it though. I would've put the book down if you just toldme that," Harry answered calmly.

"Well.. I.." Ginny stuttered. Harry raised his eyebrows again. "Shut up," she muttered finally. Harry grinned.

"So.." He trailed off

"So.." she mimicked him.

"What's in the book?" Harry asked.

"I told you, it's private," she answered steadily.

"I'm not asking you to tell me every word you write in there. I was just asking what it was." Ginny sighed. "Is it.. Is it like a diary.. or something?" Ginny stared at him. "I mean.. it's just.. I never thought you'd write in one again after.."

"I wouldn't," Ginny cut him off.

"Oh," was all he said.

"It's more of like.." Ginny paused. "An express yourself book.." she finished.

"Er.. is that any different?" Harry asked.

Ginny sighed, "Yes." Harry said nothing, he just looked at her expectantly. "I write poems in it.." she continued. "And I'll draw a lot.. But, I don't get too personal, you know?" Harry thought for a minute, then nodded.

"You mean, you're not giving your heart out to it." Ginny flinched a little. "I mean.. Sorry." Harry answered immediately. He guessed that she was offended, or embarrassed, because that's exactly what she did in Tom Riddle's diary. She gave her heart out, which in the end left her defenseless against him.

"It's fine," Ginny answered after a moment. They were silent for a little bit.

"Do you think about it a lot?" Harry asked, hoping he hadn't crossed the line.

Ginny sighed, "Everyday." There eyes meant briefly.

"That.. That's horrible," Harry stuttered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ginny answered, looking at him intensely. "You're the one that saved me remember?" Harry looked away, uncomfortably.

"That doesn't make it any easier on you," he said truthfully.

"I'm alive," she whispered.

**(A/N: Ugh, finally! I lost my documents to my stories! Apparently my grandpa decided that it would be a good time to clean out the computer. Grr.. **

**Anyway, tell me how you liked it.)**


	7. Diagon Alley

The summer flew by quickly. Ginny was relieved to say that, the blushing around Harry, was reduced to a minimum. And, she even made a new friend this year, Cedric Diggory. He sent her a letter a couple days after, she returned home from the hospital. It was nice to retrieve a letter from someone, other than Colin, for a change. Plus, she was a bit excited that he was seventeen. After all, how many thirteen year olds become friends with seventeen year olds? It is hardly common. And, she sort of looked up to him because of it. Driving Ron mad was a predictable bonus. The twins hardly seemed to mind her talking to Cedric though.. Which was strange, but Ginny did not dwell on the matter. There was absolutely _no _point in trying to analyze how their brains work. It would only give her a major headache, in the end. Hermione seemed pleased with her new friendship as well. Though, Ginny hadn't the slightest idea why. She even found it necessary to mention Ginny's new friendship, _whenever_ Harry was within ten feet of hearing distance. It was all too obvious that she was up to something. But, Ginny did not want to worry about it. The rest of her summer was going to be stress free. And it was. But, now, it was time for another year, at Hogwarts.

"You left your sister behind so you could go look at old quidditch trophies!" Hermione cried. She glared at Ron intently.

"I honestly _don't _see what the big deal is," Ron replied, as he stuffed his face with cream puffs.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed. " What if she wonders off somewhere? Diagon Alley is a big place and your mother told you to keep watch of her! That generally means to not leave her alone!"

"I didn't leave her alone!" Ron retorted. "I left her with Harry."

"Harry's with her.." Hermione trailed off.

"Did I stutter?"

Hermione huffed. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Did you even get any of your school supplies?" She asked bluntly.

"Er.. Yes?"

"_Ron_.." Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"I was hungry!"

"You spent all of your coins on food?!"

"Not _all_ of it."

"Come on.." Hermione sighed, grabbing his sleeve.

"Where are we going?" Ron grunted.

"To get your school books you imbecile!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is _that_?" Ginny asked pointing at the hideous book in front of her.

"_That_ would be your Care of Magical Creatures book.." Harry answered, amused. Ginny narrowed her eyes at the book.

"Well?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well what?" Ginny challenged.

"Aren't you going to pick it up? he chuckled.

"I'm scared it'll bite my hand off actually," she replied evenly. Harry stifled a laugh. Ginny sighed, rolled her eyes, and carefully picked the book off the shelf. The _thing _growled at her. Ginny squealed and dropped the book on the ground. Harry could not hold back anymore. He broke into a fit of laughter.

"Ugh," Ginny grunted. "Is it a book or a pet?" she moaned.

"Er.. a little of both," Harry replied, still laughing.

"I'm not getting the horrid thing. It will kill me in my sleep."

Harry snorted, "Ginny, it's just a book." She fought the urge to roll her eyes, and muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Harry asked, though he was quite sure of what he heard her say.

Ginny sighed, "I said, that most _books_ don't growl at you." Harry knew that was not the truth, but played along anyway.

"Rub it's spine," he demanded, picking the book up off the floor.

"Are you aware of how ridiculous that sounds?"

"It works, trust me." Ginny eyed him peculiarly, but obeyed non-the-less. The book purred, as her hands traveled over its spine.

"Now that is weird," she stated.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "But.." He said, reaching his hand over hers, "It's much more easier to open now."

"That it is," Ginny smiled. She stiffly ignored the sensation that tingled in her hand, as he touched her.

"Well," She breathed, "I suppose that's all of the supplies. We should probably go find Ron. I'll bet you anything he is off with Hermione." Harry laughed.

"Having another one of their fights, I suppose," he grinned. Then followed her across the room to pay for her new book.

"They _should _be off snogging," Ginny stated, much to Harry's surprise.

"Wh - What?" Harry stuttered. Ginny paid no notice of this.

"Well, yeah. It is what they are both just _dying_ to do isn't it?"

"It is?" Harry squeaked.

"Uh.." Ginny finally turned around to face him, after already paying for her book. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" Harry asked, slight panic in his eyes. Ginny smiled amusedly. Then brushed past him, toward the door.

"Nothing Harry. Absolutely nothing."

**A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter was really short. But, it'll get more interesting next time.** **Promise. ) Please review.**


	8. Hogwarts Express

"Mum," Ginny cringed, "You are hugging me too tight."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry," she sighed, releasing her grip. "I'm just so sad, to see you all go so soon."

"We'll be back before you know it mum," Ron grinned. "Don't worry."

"Oh, you'll be back alright," she stated, sarcastically. "That is if you don't go off and get yourselves killed."

"Well, there is that.." Ron laughed. Hermione nudged Ron sharply. Harry did not find much humor in it either, but said nothing.

"Ouch, Hermione!"

"Well, you better go," Mrs. Weasley said, sniffling. "Wouldn't any of you to miss your train."

"No," Ron said looking over at Harry. "That means we would have to take the car again."

"Oh, Ron!" his mother scolded, but there was slight humor in her voice. Harry laughed, almost against his will. Hermione's mouth twitched upward.

"Come on, guys lets go!" she stated. Ron rolled his eyes. They headed off towards the train, waving one last goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. Ginny trailed behind them, quietly. Hermione was having trouble with her luggage. It seemed to be too heavy for her. Ron watched her, like an idiot. Ginny roughly poked him in the arm.

"What?" Ron hissed, whipping his head around. Ginny glared, then looked at Hermione, and back towards him. Harry noticed this.

"Well, what do you want _me_ to do about it?" Ron asked.

Ginny sighed, shaking her head, "You are hopeless Ron." Harry snorted. Ron hit him upside the head, with his hand.

"Hey, do you need help with that?" An attractive looking hufflepuff, stood in front of Hermione. She looked positively startled. Harry and Ginny raised their eyebrows. Ron was completely baffled, looking from the boy, to Hermione.

"I - uh.." Hermione started.

"My name's Justin," he grinned taking her trunk off her hands. "And yours?"

"Her- Hermione," she squeaked.

"That's a pretty name," he continued, blushing slightly.

"Thank you!" She said a bit too loudly. But, He seemed not to have noticed.

"So, what house are you in?" was all Ron, Ginny, and Harry heard, as the boy dragged Hermione away. Ron looked as though he was going to punch something.

"You okay, Ron?" Ginny asked attentively. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. He was lost for words to say. Harry tried not to chuckle.

"You're not going to take that are you Ronnie?" Fred asked, coming up beside them.

"Come one mate, put up a fight," the other twin said.

"All is fair in love and war."

"Will you two shut up!"

----------------------------------

Ginny was had _no clue _what compartment to sit in. She could not find Collin anywhere. And she was not up for feeling like a forth wheel with her brother, and his friends.

"Looking for someone?" Ginny whirled around, startled.

"Cedric!" she exclaimed grinning.

"Hey," he laughed. "How have you been?"

She shrugged, "Not too bad, and yourself?"

"I've been doing well.." He trailed off.

"Cedric," a girl Ginny did not recognize, walked up to them.

He sighed, "Hi Penelope." The girl grinned, but not in a very friendly way, in Ginny's opinion.

"Who's she?" she locked eyes with Ginny for no longer than a second.

"Penelope, this is Ginny. Ginny, Penelope. She's a third year."

"Are you her babysitter, or something?" She asked, letting out a high pitched laugh. Ginny flushed crimson. She was not sure if she was more embarrassed, or angry. But, this girl was _already _getting under her skin.

"No.." Cedric said, sending her a pointed glare. Penelope just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, lets go. Michael found us a compartment."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Cedric answered tonelessly. Penelope huffed, flinging her long, blonde hair over her shoulder.

"You want to sit with us, Gin?" Cedric asked kindly. Penelope looked appalled.

Ginny smirked. "Sure," she grinned brightly. He led her passed Penelope, in search for the compartment. Seconds later, Ginny heard her stomping after them. She suppressed a giggle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, then she told him that it was over," Susan finished dramatically.

"_Really_?" Penelope gasped, leaning in, over her seat. Ginny fidgeted with her hands. She never got into gossiping, like most girls. This hardly interested her. "How can she do that so easily? I mean, they were dated for a whole year!" Cedric's friend, Michael, rolled his eyes. Looks like, she wasn't the only one getting annoyed.

"I know," Susan replied, smirking. "I heard that they started shagging after the first.." Cedric started coughing loudly, cutting Susan off in mid-sentence. Ginny did not miss the looks he kept sending her direction. She shook her head, and let out a soft smirk. Like she hadn't heard of people _shagging, _before.

"Oh, right," Penelope sighed shrewdly. "I forgot to tell you Susan. We mustn't talk about shagging in front of the little girl. She might go crying to her mommy." Both girls burst out into laughter. Ginny bit her lip. She wished to be anyplace else.

"Knock it off," Michael said angrily. Cedric glared at both girls. Ginny inhaled a long breath.

"Um.. I'm going to go get some food from the trolley," she said, standing up. Penelope rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to go," Cedric insisted.

"No, it's fine," Ginny lied, opening the compartment door. "I'll see you around later." Ginny took a deep breath, and shut the door behind her. She guessed, not all seventh years are as nice as Cedric. Though, Michael did not seem half bad. He wasn't bad looking either, she thought, grinning to herself. Then, she furrowed her eyebrows. He seemed a little short to be a seventh year..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron kept sending quick glances at Hermione, while sitting in their compartment. She was humming to herself, some cheery tune, while looking through the Daily Prophet. Harry was oblivious to all of this.

Suddenly, Hermione's smile faded. She looked angry. Her lips moved into a thin line. "Can you believe, some people actually think that a _house elf _cast the Dark Mark?" she spat rashly. She rolled her eyes, and turned a page in the Daily Prophet. "It's outrageous!" she exclaimed. She waited for someone to agree with her. She nudge Harry in the side. His head snapped up, eyes unfocused.

"What?" he asked lazily.

"Honestly, are you getting _any_ sleep?" she hissed. Harry sighed, and looked away from her.

"Hey, Harry?" Ron asked in deep thought, ignoring Hermione's sudden outburst. Harry turned his head to face him. "Do you think I should get four chocolate frogs? Or three bertie botts off the trolley?" he asked, carefully counting his change. Hermione rolled her eyes, in Ron's direction. Harry fumbled through his pocket.

"Here Ron, I'll help" he answered, reaching for his own coins.

"No, no," Ron answered stiffly, shoving his money away. "I got it." He stood up, and opened the compartment door in search for the trolley. Harry sighed, then got up to follow him. Ron glared at him.

"I'm hungry too," Harry said defensively. Ron grunted, and turned his head away. Harry dismissed Ron's behavior. He knew that he never liked for things to be bought for him. Even though, Harry was completely opened in doing so.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" A kind, old women asked.

"Uh, one box of bertie botts, and one chocolate frog please," Ron sighed.

"Here you go," she answered politely, handing him the sweets.

"Yeah, thanks," Ron nodded, before walking back into the compartment.

"And, for you?" She said, pointedly towards Harry.

"Uh," Harry mumbled, looking through the sweets.

"A tresel tart, please," A small voice said from beside him. Harry turned toward the voice.

"Hey, Ginny," he said politely.

"Hey," she smiled, handing the lady her change.

"I'm surprised you didn't sit with us," Harry commented. Ginny looked at him oddly, while picking up her food.

"I never sit with you guys, on the train," she stated.

"Oh, well," Harry flushed. "I just thought maybe you would want to." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I mean," he stuttered. "It's better than you sitting by yourself."

"I don't sit by myself," she said, confused.

"Oh," Harry answered, stupidly. "I just - I never see you with anyone, and I thought.."

"I'm sitting with Cedric and some of his friends," she said calmly. Harry's mouth dropped, a little.

"Why?" he asked, before he could stop himself. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.

"Er.. why not?"

"I.." Harry opened his mouth, then closed it again. There really was not a reason.

"Ahem!" Someone, behind them, piped. Both of them were startled by the sound.

"Are you getting anything from the trolley, or not?" the women questioned.

"Er.." Harry mumbled.

"Ginny!" a distant voice called. "I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Colin!" Ginny grinned. She ran toward him and hugged him tightly. It seemed as though, she forgot completely about Harry. They immediately jumped into some sort of exciting conversation. Harry watched her retrieving back.

The lady behind him, sighed loudly. She was growing impatient. Harry shook his head, and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, I don't want anything."

"Why didn't you say that before?" she asked irritably. She huffed, and rolled the trolley passed him. Harry grimaced when wheel went over his foot. He glance back to where Ginny once was. She had already gone into her compartment.

**(A/N: Hey, hope you guys like this chapter. It's still not very long I suppose. But, I think it's a cute chapter. Review!)**


	9. Another Year

"So, are you excited for the year?" Colin asked curiously while taking his regular seat next to Ginny in the Great Hall. He was talking louder than normal due to all the chattering of the students surrounding them.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm sure it will be the same as every other year," she said nonchalantly. Colin gave her a pointed look of disbelief. She smirked, "You know... For us anyway. I can't say the same for them," she gazed over in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's direction.

Colin laughed, "Right. I'm sure Professor Trelawney is predicting their deaths as we speak."

Ginny nudged Colin's side playfully. "Hey, shut it you. Sometimes, her predictions aren't that far off."

Colin rolled his eyes. "If that were the case your prince charming would have died months ago."

Ginny blushed a horrible shade of pink and glared at him. She then pinched his arm. _Hard. _

"Ouch! Ginny!" he whined.

"Serves you right," she hissed. Colin gave her his usual, 'I'm kinda sorry but not really cause that was funny,' face.

"I still hate you," she replied instinctively.

"No you don't," Colin grinned. Ignoring him, she preceding to pretend she was mad. Yet again he rolled his eyes, but stopped suddenly when he noticed a particular raven-haired boy staring at them. He poked Ginny; no response. He poked again; still nothing. He watched her amusingly before making a rather rash and dangerous decision. He swiftly kicked her the shin.

She jumped in shock. "Colin Creevey I will bat-boogey hex you back to London!"

"Shhh!" Colin shoved a hand over her mouth to silence her. A few curious gryffindors were glancing in their direction; weary of the young Weasley's sudden outburst. Ginny's eye's were seething, although she did grow quiet. Colin removed his hand, clearly amused by her frustration. This only frustrated Ginny more.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" she hissed.

Colin flashed a smile; a smile Ginny found quite annoying at that moment. Before answering he looked around as to make sure no one was still listening to their conversation.

"Don't look now," he whispered smugly, "But you've seemed to have captured someone's attention." He sent a quick look towards Harry's place at the end table.

X

"I'm hungry where's the food?"

Hermione bit her lip in annoyance. "They haven't even started the sorting yet Ronald." She didn't even look up from the novel she was reading.

_Typical Hermione_, Harry thought.

"Yeah fat arse," came an all too familiar voice.

"Stuff it Seamus," Ron bellowed jokingly as he and Dean took the seats across from the him and Harry. "How's your summer been?"

"Bloody fantastic. I didn't have to see you're ruddy faced," Seamus smirked.

Harry snorted, "You know you missed us!"

Seamus laughed, "Yeah I did! But I had Dean to keep me company; spent all of August at my family's loft in London." He paused for moment. "So we missed all the action at the World Cup I noticed?" The cheerful mood suddenly shifted. Harry and Ron grimaced. Hermione unwillingly looked up from her book to listen.

"How's Ginny?" Dean asked curiously. "We heard she was in the St. Mungles for a few days."

Harry raised his eyebrows and glanced over at Ron with a questioning gaze. Ron had the same expression, "Where'd you hear that? I didn't know that news was spreading around..." Ron trailed off.

"We over heard Cedric Diggory talking about it," Dean finished. "I didn't know him and Ginny we're friends, but he made it sound like it was rather serious for her to have been there."

Ron's ears turned slightly pink. Hermione tried to hide her subtle smile while glancing over at Harry to study his expression. He was oblivious to Hermione's gaze.

"She's doing well," Harry said flatly. He didn't really think it was any of their business, or any of Cedric's to go around telling everyone Ginny was in the hospital. He doubted Ginny wanted everyone knowing that, it seemed too personal.

Seamus and Dean shared confused looks, but dropped the subject and continued in their own conversation about the summer.

Harry looked over to Ron, who had a flustered look on his face like he was having some sort of internal battle in his head. "Doesn't it bother you that a seventh year is lurking around Ginny?" he asked quickly.

Ron looked at Harry, then Hermione, then Harry again, "Uhh.."

Before Ron could think of a good response, Hermione piped up, "Cedric's a nice enough bloke, Harry. I hardly consider him to be lurking."

"Yeah," Ron agreed slowly. Harry didn't buy Ron's calmness.

"Isn't he - Er - A little old to be seen around with a third year?" Harry asked carefully.

"I don't think his interest in her is anything for Ron to worry about," Hermione responded quickly. "He's just being friendly." Ron fidgeted with his hands uncomfortably.

"I'm not questioning his interest in her," Harry replied awkwardly. "I just think Ginny might - Well - Get the Uhm - Wrong idea or something." Hermione looked at him curiously. " I mean," Harry continued, "He is a seventh year and -Er - Well Ginny might like the attention from him... And misinterpret his friendliness."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered quietly. Clearly uncomfortable with this conversation.

Hermione ignored him and continued talking to Harry. "Even so I figured you'd be relieved if Ginny started fancying some other bloke. I mean she may never have a chance with Cedric, but she never really had one with you either," Hermione reminded him.

Harry was slightly taken aback by Hermione's honesty. He didn't how to respond to that, so he said nothing. He pondered this for a moment, then glanced over where Ginny was sitting with Colin Creevey. She was blushing like mad. Which struck Harry as odd, because he's only ever seen her blush around him. The idea that someone else was making her blush sent a slight twinge to his stomache. Not really liking the feeling he brushed it off, but continued to send odd looks in Ginny's direction.

"Ginny's gotten quite pretty," Dean whispered to Seamus.

Harry's stomache did a painful flip. He now wanted to vomit. He wanted to vomit on Dean's face.

"No," Ron sputtered. "No, no no!" He said more loudly. "Dean, I swear to bloody Merlin if you start fancying my baby sister I will sock you in the balls."

Seamus snorted with laughter. Dean's as widened, looking quite frightened. He sunk in his seat. "I was just observing - That she - Ya know -" he stuttered, "Looked rather..."

"Don't say it," Ron cut him off. "Seriously Dean. I will explode."

Harry felt the same. Enough boys had already taken some interest in little Ginny Weasley. For some reason Harry felt a new annoyance for Dean; one of his good friends. A good friend who Harry now wanted to punch in the face. The idea of punching Dean in the face made Harry want to giggle. This disturbed Harry. Harry Potter doesn't giggle. He felt sick again.

Confused by this sudden mix of feelings, it became obvious that Harry was extremely uncomfortable; glancing over between Dean, Ginny, and Colin. He stopped suddenly when he realized that Ron and Hermione were staring at him awkwardly.

"What?" Harry questioned, embarrassed that he had been caught.

"Er -" Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. "Nothing mate," Ron continued, "You just look like something is bothering you." At this Hermione smirked slightly. Ron turned to say something to Hermione so Harry couldn't exactly see what face he was making.

"I'm fine," Harry responded coolly. "I just-" He paused, "Nothing never mind."

_It is nothing_, Harry thought sternly. Ron was obviously protective of Ginny's - Er - Well new found attention as well. So what's wrong about him feeling the same way? Yes, Ron is Ginny's older brother. But Harry was like a brother too, right? _Yes_, Harry thought. Yes he was. He looked back over at Ginny Weasley. She was now looking rather displeased with Colin. Actually she looked rather angry and yelled something to the Creevey boy that Harry didn't quite catch.

Harry had the sudden urge to make Colin puke slugs.

X

"Can you believe it?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry excitedly. "Hogwarts, hosting the Tri- Wizard Tournament how marvelous! I love the idea of Wizard schools coming together as one..."

"I need Krum's autograph!" Ron cut in quickly. "Harry, do you think you could get it for me?"

"Me?" Harry asked surprised. "Quit being a pansy and get it yourself!"

Ron pouted, "Pleeeaaasee! - Look there he is now!" He pointed frantically where Krum was walking with a group of girls surrounding him.

"Ron, do I really seem like the type of bloke who'd ask for an autograph?" Harry perplexed. "Whenever someone asks for my autograph I want to hex them up their arse."

Ron blinked; once; twice. "So you'll do it?"

"No." Ron's hopeful face fell

"But 'Arry!" He begged.

"Oh, I'll get the autograph you prat!" Hermonie piped soundly annoyed. Ron looked as though he could kiss her.

The boys watched as she marched up to Krum, pushing passed all the star-struck females.

"Hello," she perked when she finally reached him.

Krum's face was somewhat shocked and pleased. "Hello, who might you be?"

Hermione flushed. He was much more attractive close up. She glanced through his attire. And fit.

"I - Um. Granger. Hermione. I mean-" she stuttered. Krum watched amusingly. He seemed to find her fascinating. She took a slow breath, "Hermione Granger," she finally got out.

"'Ermione," Krum repeated softly. "How pretty." Hermione's eyes widen. The girls around scowled and hissed; watching their interaction.

"Uhm- Yes well..."

"I'll see around 'Ermione" Krum winked and continued on his way.

Hermione stood there gapping.

"What," said a high voice from behind her, "The ruddy hell was that?" She turned around to see Ron and Harry looking at her expectantly.

"I didn't get your autograph," she squeaked. "Er- Sorry."

"I don't want his bloody autograph anymore," He hissed. "He's a pig."

"What?" Hermione looked appalled.

Ron shoved passed her and stomped up the stair case toward the gryffindor common room.

"Well - what's crawled up his trousers?" Hermione looked at Harry for an answer.

Harry looked at Hermione, then Ron's retreating back. He really hoped this wasn't what it looked like.

He remembered Ginny's remark days earlier in Diagon Alley. _"They should be off snogging."_

His face paled.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Fine," Harry squeaked. Then he took off down the hallway before she say another word.

"Boys," She sighed.


	10. The Goblet of Fire

**SeanHicks4: For the record. I have seen these mistakes. If you didn't notice this story was originally started back in 2007. I was 14 years old. You can't expect much. And it's dificult to pick up on a story at the age of 20, when the plot was constructed by my crazy 14 year old mind. But I appriciate your honesty.**

"It's a bloody shame that we have to be of age to put our name in the goblet," Michael Corner stated. "Lucky you mate!" He patted Cedric on the back.

"If I hear my name called tomorrow... I don't what I'll do," Diggory grinned.

"Well," Michael paused in thought. "Considering it's a dangerous competition, and you could - ya know die. I suggest that the first thing you should do is smash on some fire whiskey; then get laid."

"I don't need to be distracted by scarlet women right now, " he said very seriously.

Michael and Cedric stopped walking and looked at each other blankly. Then burst out laughing.

"That was a good one Cedric," Michael countered. "You scared me for a moment there though. I was worried you were implying that you were gay."

Cedric waked him on the back of the head, laughing. Then something caught his eye. "I don't reckon anyone can be gay with them around," he gasped point to the swarm of Veelas bustling around the corridors.

They stared at creatures longingly.

Michael broke the silence. "I'm going to have to start taking cold showers every ruddy morning."

X

Ginny thought it'd be a lovely day to take a walk around they lake. She took a break under the shade of a nearby tree and retrieved a book from her bag. She flipped to the first blank page and started drawing the scene around her. It was the same book her mother had brought to her while she was in St. Mungo's. Thinking back on the day she awoke in the hospital; she blushed fiercely. Harry almost got her hands on this book; if he would have succeeded in opening it, he would have found countless drawings. Some of her family, her friends, and - well, Harry. Sketches of Harry playing quidditch back at the burrow, Harry sitting with Ron and Hermione, Harry when she first saw him at platform nine and three quarters, and Harry... defeating the dreadful basilisk while she lay lifeless on the floor of the chamber. She sat there; consumed in her thoughts of the past, and what was to come this year at Hogwarts. "I have a bad feeling," Ginny murmured to herself solemnly.

"What is it Gin Gin?" A voice called not far behind her. If she wasn't so content on drowning herself in her own thoughts, she would have heard the footsteps a long while ago.

"George," She replied without turning around. "Where's your other half?"

George walked around the tree and sat down in the grass in front of her. "With Angela," he smirked.

Ginny looked up from her sketch. "Awe, lonely Georgie missing his brother?" she winked. "Too bad you can't share girlfriend's, I'm sure Angela wouldn't notice."

George snorted, "Yeah maybe, if not for that prank I pulled on Fred last year leaving a scar on his left shoulder."

"Unfortunate," Ginny giggled.

"So, what was that about you having a bad feeling?" he perked.

"It's nothing," she sighed. Looking down she continued her drawing, but was barley paying attention to movements of her hands, or the face of a man she had began to picture in her head.

"Come on, Gin," George said nudging her knee. "You always confide to me and Fred about this stuff." He paused for a moment, "We've been watching you the past couple of weeks. It looks like you're not getting any sleep lately. Are the nightmares back? The ones from that night the dark mark was conjured?"

"It's not just that," she paused from her drawing, looking up at George. "I've been thinking about this ever since they announced Hogwarts would be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "She took a deep breath, "It's - It's Malfoy."

George stiffened, then his eye twitched a little. "Has he said something to you? Cause I've been looking for an excuse to murder Malfoy ever sense I first saw the little bugger."

"No," Ginny remarked putting her hands up to calm him. "It's nothing he's said recently, It's what he said at the World Cup. Do you remember?"

"I don't know.." George pondered, "Something about being an ugly, twitchy, little git?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. "So, I'm right?"

"No," Ginny rolled her eyes before speaking again. "He was giving us a warning about saying the wrong things to the wrong people... And then preceded to say it was going to be an _interesting_ year."

Fred stared at her expectantly.

"And he may have mentioned something about being an ugly, twitchy, little git," she finished.

"I knew it!" George exclaimed, punching his fist in the air. Ginny held back a laugh.

"My point is, I think Malfoy knew the Tournament would be hosted here," she stated.

"Of course he knew Ginny," George remarked. "His father works at the ministry. Our dad knew about it too," he added.

"I know, but... It's not just that he knew it was going to happen. He was giving Harry a warning about it. That's what worries me. I feel like there something else going on," Ginny rambled.

"Gin -Ginny. Relax," George said, patting her shoulders. "Honestly, It's Draco. He was just being..."

"An ugly, twitchy, git," Ginny finished. "I know."

George grinned. "Honestly you worry too much Gin-Gin," George reassured her. "Anyways, I best be off. I can't be late for potions again. Snape will kill me."

"Right.." Ginny trailed off. "See ya."

"Yeah," George gave her a peculiar look before moving. "Get some more sleep would ya? You're scary lookin' when you're tired."

Ginny was so close to drawing her wand and bat-boogey hexing him right there. Which would have also caused him to be late to potions. Which means Snape would have killed him. How tempting.

Sensing her thoughts, George ran.

"You better run you wanker!" Ginny called after him.

"Love you too, sis!" He called back before disappearing.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Her brothers may be pain in the arse. But she adored them. Even Percy.

Okay, maybe not Percy.

Ginny sat there, still feeling worried even after her talk with George. Their talks usually cheered her up but -

Ginny stopped in mid-thought, looking down at what she was drawing.

She didn't know how long she stared, wide-eyed and in shock. But the minutes felt like hours.

There along the parchment was a figure of a boy. From first glance, anyone would think it was a sketch of Harry. But, Ginny knew better.

Sitting in her lap, staring darkly up at her; was a drawing of Tom Riddle.

X

"Can you imagine- Being the next Tri-Wizard champion? How amazing," Ron spurted anxiously. "It'd be like a dream come true, right Harry?"

"Honestly, Ron. Even if I could enter the Tournament, I wouldn't," Harry admitted.

"You're bloody mad," Rod stated.

"No, I'm not -" Harry replied defensively. "I just... I already have everything I could ever want. Besides living at the Dursley's during the summer, my life is pretty much set."

"What about -" Ron began to say something about Sirius, but Harry cut him off.

"And that too of course," Harry finished quickly. "As soon as I'm of age, the first thing I'm doing is proving Sirius's innocence," he whispered quietly.

Ron went to say something else, but then Harry spotted Ginny Weasley walking through the corridor in a daze. She was paler than usual, and... looked frightened as hell. The last time Harry saw her like that was -

"Look Ron I got to go, I'll talk to you later."

He left behind a very confused Ron to catch up with the youngest Wealsey of the bunch. Harry wasn't sure why he didn't just tell Ron that Ginny looked upset. He would want to know what was wrong with her too; he's her brother. But, the idea didn't occur to Harry at the time. Strange.

"Ginny," He called. She stopped for second, then appeared to start walking faster than before.

Harry pushed through the other students until he finally got close enough to grab her arm and turn her to face him. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" He asked bluntly.

Ginny just stared at the floor. "Harry, I'm going to be late for class," she muttered.

"You don't have class at this time," Harry replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ginny looked up at him oddly, "How -"

Harry felt his cheeks grow hot. "I - Er... I've seen you the past couple days walking around the lake during this time," Harry explained. "Sorry." He wasn't sure why he was apologizing, but it seemed appropriate for some reason.

"Oh," was all Ginny said; not sure how to respond. She looked at him curiously.

"So," Harry continued awkwardly. "Are you okay? You seem upset..."

" Well I -" Ginny paused for a long moment. "I'm fine. Just being paranoid I think," she said unconvincingly.

Harry studied her, waiting for a real answer.

"Harry," Ginny began quietly. "You're not going to try to find a way to put your name in that Goblet are you?"

Harry was perplexed by this. It was random for Ginny to be thinking he would try such a thing. "Of course not. That's the last thing I want to do."

"Good," was all Ginny Weasley said before disappearing in a crowd of students.

X

"Harry Potter!"

He froze in place. This can't be happening.

"Harry!" Dumbledore called again.

"Harry get up," Hermione hissed, grabbing his collar pushing him forward.

Harry looked at her, pleadingly. Hermione looked as frightened as he felt.

Everyone was watching; whispering, and glaring. Even Ron looked like he wanted to kill him.

He was going to puke.

He really was this time.

Right on Dumbledore's cloke.

**Author's Note: REVIEW. Over a hundred people have viewed this story today, but no reviews? I may stop writing again. You wouldn't want that now would you? ;) Yes, I am a bitch. Thank you.**


End file.
